Slayers Now!
by Amelia F. Hook
Summary: Zelgadis deposita sus últimas esperanzas de encontrar una cura para su maldición en el Libro de Bezeld, un antiguo manuscrito escrito en un idioma desconocido. Mientras Amelia le ayuda en su tarea, ambos se ven envueltos en una extraña conspiración.
1. El Libro de Bezeld

Capítulo Primero:  
El Libro de Bezeld

Esta historia da comienzo en una pequeña ciudad, en lo más profundo del reino de Zefiria.  
En la plaza mayor, unos cuantos niños jugaban alegremente. Sobre ellos caía la sombra del grandioso templo dedicado a Cephied, que, desde las alturas, dominaba la plaza y también toda la ciudad. Mientras, unas nubes oscuras fueron cubriendo peligrosamente el cielo, hasta entonces azul brillante.

Una figura apareció y se sentó en uno de los bancos. Sus ropas eran de color blanco, iba cubierto por una capucha y llevaba su rostro oculto casi por completo.  
Su nombre era Zelgadis Greywords.

Llevaba algo entre las manos, parecía un libro de considerable tamaño. Al parecer este objeto era muy importante para él, pues lo manipulaba con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. De hecho, aquel libro manuscrito era su última esperanza. Tal vez por eso tardaba en abrirlo, y se quedó absorto durante unos instantes observando las tapas de piel, podrida en su mayor parte, recordando como había llegado hasta él.

_"El libro de Bezeld hará que tu más ansiado deseo se cumpla.  
Pero... ¡cuidado! Has de ser inteligente y tener algo de suerte,  
pues lo que buscas está muy bien escondido"_

Esa era exactamente la inscripción que encontró en un templo en Solaria, desde entonces había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar aquella reliquia... y finalmente, después de muchos contratiempos, era suya. ¿Podría ahora él cumplir su más ansiado deseo? Sin poder contenerse más, abrió el libro...

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Las páginas amarillentas del interior estaban repletas de símbolos ininteligibles. No solo no los entendía, sino que no le eran nada familiares, no había visto en su vida nada igual. Siguió pasando páginas y páginas, pero todas eran iguales... el libro de Bezeld estaba escrito tal vez en un idioma muerto, tal vez en una clave que sólo conocían unos pocos. Fuera como fuese, él no era capaz de descifrar aquel galimatías.

Cerró el libro y se quedó mirando al vacío. No podía creerlo. Una parte de él pensaba que esto solo era un contratiempo más, todo era cuestión de buscar un intérprete que pudiera traducirlo. Pero por otro lado, se dijo que si él, que conocía varios idiomas y alfabetos, y bastantes tipos de runas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era aquello, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un código indescifrable. Cuando esa idea llegó a su mente, se sintió más cansado que nunca. Más que cansado, harto. Harto de pistas falsas, de senderos que no llevaban a ninguna parte, de seguir un camino tan incierto que nunca llegaba a vislumbrar el final. Harto de estar gastando así su tiempo... gastando su vida.

Pero no había tenido otra opción. O eso, o se resignaba a vivir como un monstruo para siempre.

Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia sobre la plaza. Los niños corrieron a sus casas. Las gente se apresuraba por las calles. Zelgadis cubrió el manuscrito con su capa lo mejor que pudo, para protegerlo de la lluvia, a la vez que se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor buscando un lugar en el que guarecerse. No se le ocurrió nada mejor, así que dirigió sus pasos hacia el templo.  
Llevaba el paso rápido, pero en cuanto traspasó las enormes puertas de madera se detuvo a contemplar la majestuosidad de aquel edificio. Las bóvedas tenían una altura impresionante, y aquí y allàsobre las columnas y las paredes, enormes relieves que representaban a antiguos héroes, acompañados de inscripciones rúnicas. Al fondo, el brillante altar dedicado a Cephied. Unos pocos fieles oraban o hacían ofrendas, otros, como él, tenían pinta de haber llegado allí con el único propósito de no mojarse.  
Zelgadis se dirigió hacia el rincón más oscuro y apartado y allí se dejó caer en el frío suelo de mármol. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía como si fuera la imagen viva de la derrota. Ya no podía más. No podía más.

_"Al menos déjame saber si voy por el buen camino, o si sólo es otro espejismo. Déjame saber si debo rendirme, o si algún día lo conseguiré. Sólo pido eso, quiero saber si debo conservar o no la esperanza, si debo seguir esforzándome, o si todo esto es inútil... ¡no es mucho lo que pido!"_

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, hasta que recapacitó. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Estaba...¿rezando? Menuda estupidez, como si Cephied fuera a escucharlo... intentó dejar su mente en blanco y descansar durante un rato.

* * *

Uno de los restaurantes con más renombre de la ciudad. En la mesa más aislada de todas se encontraba Zelgadis, solo, esperando a que le sirvieran.

¿Qué va a tomar, señor?  
Al volverse hacia la camarera, el hechicero experimentó una sensación de lo más extraña. Ella le sonreía de una forma que le sonaba de algo. Sus ojos se encontraban casi ocultos por sus flequillos de color violeta, y no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que sus pechos estaban increíblemente desarrollados... mucho más de lo normal. Había algo en ella que le resultaba terriblemente familiar.  
- Disculpe¿qué va a tomar?- repitió la camarera acentuando aún más su sonrisa.  
- ¿Eh? Ahm... un café solo, por favor.  
- ¿Está seguro de que no quiere nada más? Hace una noche muy fría y seguro que volverá a llover. Tenemos un caldito de pollo riquísimo que le hará entrar en calor. Y como plato fuerte le recomendaría nuestra famosa pierna de cordero. ¡Hoy la tenemos tiernísima! Toda una delicia.  
No venía con la idea de gastar mucho dinero, pero la mención de aquellos platos calientes hizo que su estomago comenzara a quejarse casi en voz alta.  
- E...está bien, tráigame eso que ha dicho.  
- ¡Marchando un caldito de pollo y una pierna de cordero para el señor!- sentenció alegremente la muchacha, y acto seguido desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

Pocos minutos después la misma camarera se acercó de nuevo a la mesa trayendo consigo una bandeja sobre la que se tambaleaban dos humeantes platos.  
- ¡Ya está aquí su cena señor! Esperamos que nuestros productos sean de su completo agrado.  
- Muchas gracias.  
- ¡Ah! Y respecto al manuscrito, no tiene porqué preocuparse. Está escrito en idioma celestial.  
Zelgadis la miró como si no hubiera visto a otro ser humano en toda su vida. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a...? Instintivamente palpó debajo de sus ropas y comprobó que el libro de Bezeld seguía bien escondido.  
¿Cómo sabía ella?  
- N-no sé a lo que se refiere.  
- ¡Sí, hombre! La lengua de los ángeles y los dioses- añadió ella guiñándole un ojo.- No tiene porqué fingir señor Zelgadis, sé que sabe de lo que le estoy hablando. Estoy aquí para ayudarle, no tiene nada que temer.  
Finalmente decidió darse por vencido. De una manera u otra, estaba claro que aquella muchacha sabía lo que él se traía entre manos. Así que bajó la voz todo lo que pudo y le preguntó:  
- ¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre¿Y cómo sabes lo del manuscrito?  
La chica sonrió, y alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha le contestó:  
- Eso... es secreto.

Entonces Zelgadis cayó en la cuenta. ¿Cómo no lo había descubierto antes?  
- Eres tú, Zeros! Maldito demonio ¿estás buscando pelea o qué? Te advierto que no es un buen momento, así que por qué no te quitas ese disfraz y te largas de una...  
- Eehmm disculpe señor, pero creo que me ha confundido con otra persona. Mi nombre es Luna.  
- Sí, claro. Y el mío, Estrellita de Mar. A estas alturas no me vas a engañar... ten cuidado porque si vas detrás del libro estás listo. ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya otra vez! Ya me tienes harto.  
La camarera parecía perder la paciencia poco a poco, hasta que se le acercó a Zelgadis, de forma que sus narices quedaron a menos de un palmo de distancia, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
- Escúchame atentamente. Soy toda una señorita y no me llamo Zeros. Aunque es cierto que no eres el primero que me dice que me parezco a él. Algún día me gustaría tener el placer de conocerlo... pero volvamos al tema que nos interesa. El idioma celestial no es indescifrable. De hecho, hoy en día sigue siendo estudiado, aunque casi en secreto, por algunas sacerdotisas. En algunos reinos es una materia de estudio obligatoria para alcanzar un grado alto en el sacerdocio. Por ejemplo, en Sylon. ¿A que no lo sabías?  
- Pu-pues no, la verdad es que no.- le respondió él con el desconcierto pintado en la cara. Si aquello era cierto tal vez todo sería más fácil de lo que se había imaginado.  
- Ah, pero no te preocupes, es normal que no lo supieras, poca gente aparte de las propias sacerdotisas y sus profesoras conoce esta información. Se dice que esta lengua solo puede ser aprendida por mujeres; cualquier hombre que intente estudiarla quedará maldito. Aunque esa leyenda no es muy de fiar. Bueno¿por qué no vas a Sylon? Seguramente allí encontrarás quien te pueda ayudar. Además, es una excusa fantástica para ir de visita¿no crees?- llegada a este punto, le guiñó un ojo de nuevo.  
- No... no sé de qué me estás hablando- le dijo, pero en su interior Zelgadis sospechaba que Luna sabía más de él de lo que había supuesto en un principio.  
- Pues está claro... ¡en Sylon hacen unos helados riquísimos! Volviendo al tema, en mi opinión ese libro te llevará a lo que buscas. Si te esfuerzas una vez más conseguirás lo que deseas.  
- ¿Cómo...¿Qué quieres decir?  
- Era eso lo que querías saber¿no? Pues ya lo sabes.- por tercera vez, Luna le hizo un guiño.  
- Yo, esto...  
- ¡Será mejor que empieces con el caldo, no se te vaya a enfriar!  
Dicho esto, Luna desapareció lo más rápido que pudo a través de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Zelgadis no paraba de echar vistazos por todo el restaurante por si la veía salir otra vez, aquella muchacha le debía una larga explicación. Pero no volvió a verla en toda la noche, así que en cuanto pagó volvió a su posada y comenzó a hacer planes para el día siguiente.

Estaba decidido a regresar a Sylon. Quizás era una trampa; Luna le había dejado las cosas demasiado fáciles. Aún así estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, era el único camino que le quedaba. Además... una parte de él no podía evitar ver la aparición de Luna como una iluminación divina. ¿Qué otra explicación podían tener aquellos extraños sucesos? Prefería no planteárselo muy en serio.

Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar: hacía nueve meses que no pisaba la capital de Sylon. La última vez fue después de la batalla contra la Estrella Oscura. Todos habían acompañado hasta allí a Amelia, la princesa de Sylon, su compañera de aventuras. Tenía que aceptarlo, aquella última vez le costó muchísimo más despedirse de ella. Tal vez porque entre ellos se había formado una conexión muy especial, como si, a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, pudieran entenderse a la perfección. Normalmente, prefería la soledad, pero llegó a agradarle mucho su compañía. Era un tanto atolondrada e ingenua, pero tenía una voluntad de hierro, mucho talento por explotar, y una alegría contagiosa. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido pensar, ella no sentía miedo ni asco por su apariencia; justamente al contrario, estaba siempre buscando la forma de acercarse a él. Zelgadis no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica acudiera a sus labios de piedra.  
Buscó entre sus pertenencias. Allí estaba, bien guardado, el brazalete que la princesa le confió el día que se despidieron. Era el símbolo de su promesa, pues su amiga no le había dejado marchar hasta hacerle prometer que volvería. Ahora, después de nueve meses, iba a cumplirla.  
Era a ella a quien pensaba pedirle ayuda...

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Notitas y esas cosas:** Jujuu... ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? Ojalá os lo hayais pasado siquiera la mitad de bien de lo que me lo paso yo escribiéndolo, con eso medoy por satisfecha. �¡El segundo capítulo llegará muy pronto! Y os adelanto que en él, habrá alguien que se lleve una sorpresa de lo más inesperada (y no muy agradable...) yno será Amelia! (ni Zelgadis...)  
�¿Qué pasar�?  
Os estaría eternamente agradecida si mandáis reviews, queridos lectoreeess! Mil gracias! Bessoooosss!  
Ame F. Hook


	2. Sorpresa en la Isla de Lobos

**Notitas y tal:** Holaaas! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews eso me da muchos ánimos para continuar. Por fin me decidí a subir el segundo capítulo. Bueno, tengo que decir que este segundo capítulo se aleja un poco de la trama general del fic, pero es necesario para la historia.  
Otra cosa: he traducido Wolfpack Island al español como "Isla de Lobos". Esta traducción no es mía, vamos que no es así porque a mí me haya dado la gana, sino que viene así en la información extra del número 6 de "Slayers: Leyenda Demoníaca" editado por Ivrea.  
Sólo me queda deciros que disculpéis los espacios que he dejado entre los signos de admiración e interrogación, es que si no, no salen. Aún así, sigue habiendo algunos errores, ya creo que son inevitables.  
Espero que lo disfrutéis!  
Amelia F. Hook

* * *

Capítulo Segundo:  
Sorpresa en la Isla de Lobos

El sol aparecía, majestuoso, sobre el horizonte de lo que una vez había sido el mundo exterior. Con sus primeros rayos de calidez, borraba hasta el recuerdo de la lluviosa noche que le había precedido. Muy cerca de la frontera imaginaria que señalaba la antigua barrera, un pueblecito alegre, blanco y pequeño, como tantos otros, recibía perezoso al astro rey. La mañana había llegado, y como tantas otras mañanas, las gentes se despedían de sus lechos llamados por el deber de todos los días.  
El primer establecimiento que se ponía en marcha era, como siempre, La Tienda del Pequeño Dragón, un humilde pero a la vez próspero negocio regentado por Filia Ul Copt.  
Filia había llegado hacía sólo unos meses, pero la empresa ya funcionaba bastante bien, y nadie en todo el pueblo dudaba en afirmar que era gracias a su esfuerzo, simpatía y dedicación. De modo que no sólo se había hecho con un sitio en el mercado... sino también en los corazones de los habitantes de la zona. Aunque eso sí, ninguno era capaz de explicar porqué su tienda tenía un nombre tan extraño.  
Como cada día, lo primero que hizo Filia después de levantarse fue echar un vistazo a su pequeño Val. Aún dormía plácidamente, y ella esperaba que así siguiera durante algunas horas más. Eso le permitiría comenzar la dura jornada con algo de tranquilidad. Después de vestirse y arreglarse, bajó, se cercioró de que en la tienda estaba todo en orden, y finalmente, abrió la puerta de su negocio. Por si eso no era indicativo suficiente, le dio la vuelta al cartel que había junto al cristal, para que mostrara al público su leyenda de "abierto". No tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de que, de repente, una voz archiconocida le hablara desde el mostrador.  
- Aayy... este negocio está destinado a la ruina. Siempre dije que la cerámica y las armas contundentes no eran una buena combinac.  
- ¡ Zeros!  
Obviamente, Filia lo había adivinado sin necesidad de darse la vuelta. Sabía a la perfección que en cuanto lo hiciera, vería a un demonio de alto rango vestido de sacerdote, sonriéndole burlonamente desde su mostrador. Y efectivamente, así fue.  
- Bonito nombre¿verdad?- le respondió él con total desparpajo.  
- ¡Asqueroso saco de desperdicios ¿Cómo te atreves a pisar otra vez mi tienda?  
- ¡Vaya ¿Qué maneras son esas? Hay que ver, qué mal me tratas últimamente... Pensé que habíamos firmado una tregua.  
- ¿Tregua? Te presentas así, sin más, colándote en mi casa por toda la cara, después de todas las canalladas que me has hecho... y ¿qué se supone que debo hacer, servirte gentilmente un té?  
- ¡Buena idea! Por favor, calentito y con dos terrones de azúcar, si eres tan amable.  
- Grrrr... lárgate tal y como has venido, y no vengas a molestarme más.  
- Bueno, bueno...¡Cómo estamos hoy! Me iré, ya que veo que no soy bienvenido por estos lares... desde luego, que poco agradeces mis visitas y mi interés.- Zeros iba diciendo todo esto con pinta de ofendido y caminando hacia la puerta, mientras dejaba tras de sí a una Filia contrariada y con un extraño vacío a la altura del estómago, que no era hambre precisamente. Justo cuando estaba cruzando el umbral, le dijo mucho más calmada:  
- ¡Espera! Espera un momento.  
Zeros se detuvo y volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora? Dime¿qué es lo que estás tramando? Y te advierto que como me digas que es un secreto te voy a mandar bien lejos.  
- ¡Ja ja! Te diría eso con mucho gusto porque sé cuánto te fastidia. Pero ahora mismo no tengo nada entre manos.  
- Eso sí que no me lo creo, te conozco muy bien. Si has venido a verme últimamente, es sólo porque yo formo parte de uno de tus maquiavélicos planes. O yo o...- y entonces un terrible pensamiento tomó forma en la mente de Filia, algo que no querría imaginarse ni en la peor de sus pesadillas- Como se te ocurra utilizar a Val para realizar cualquiera de tus fechorías... yo... yo... ¡ no voy a permitir que le pongas tus repugnantes zarpas encima! Tenlo claro desde ya. ¡Val es intocable!  
- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿Y te extraña que venga a visitarte a menudo, con lo divertida que eres¡Ja ja ja! Esto es increíble. Desde que te crees madre, estás mucho más irritable, pero sobre todo, muchísimo más paranoica.  
- ¡No te burles de mí de esa manera!  
- Oye, si te he dicho que no estoy tramando nada, es porque es verdad. Ya sabes que yo nunca miento.  
- Entonces, no me imagino por qué extraña razón te presentas aquí un día sí y otro no.  
- Filia... yo también tengo tiempo libre¿sabes? Y lo administro como quiero.  
Llegado a este punto, la miró fijamente con sus ojos violeta intenso, lo que fue no menos que estremecedor.  
¿Qué había querido decir con lo de administrar su tiempo libre¿Que la visitaba por placer¿No se suponía que eran enemigos naturales? Y lo que era aún más preocupante: conociendo el tipo de asuntos con los que se regocijaban los seres de su calaña ¿qué tipo de satisfacción podía producirle a Zeros el charlar con ella?  
Aún no había dejado de hacerse preguntas inquietantes cuando él volvió a adoptar la expresión alegre y burlona que le caracterizaba.  
- ¡Ups! Me temo que mi tiempo libre se acabó. ¡El deber me llama!- y sin una pizca de vergüenza acercó su rostro al de Filia, dejando entre los dos una distancia que a ella le pareció absolutamente indecente (y perturbadora).  
- ¿ Qué hac... ?  
- Recuerda que me debes una taza de té.  
Y dicho esto, se desvaneció en el aire.  
Filia permaneció unos segundos mirando al vacío, hasta que reaccionó y entró de nuevo. Pronto llegarían los primeros clientes del día a la Tienda del Pequeño Dragón.

* * *

En algún lugar en medio del vasto océano, se levanta una isla en la que jamás un humano posó un pie. Una isla tenebrosa, habitada tan sólo por seres oscuros. Dominada por un palacio de roca negra que se alzaba orgulloso sobre la más alta cima. La Isla de los Lobos, morada y guarida de la quinta deidad demoníaca, la Señora de todas las Bestias, Zellas Metallium.  
Este inhóspito paraje era el único y verdadero hogar de Zeros, al menos en el plano físico. Así que allí fue donde se materializó su cuerpo. Se apresuró a llegar a la fortaleza cuanto antes, puesto que se había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de ella. Aunque podía haberse teletransportado directamente dentro, casi nunca lo hacía. Le gustaba la sensación de poder y grandeza que daba el abrir los gigantescos portones y entrar en aquella terrible y magnífica construcción como cualquiera entra por su casa.  
Eso mismo fue lo que hizo aquella vez. Al fondo de la gran estancia principal donde desembocaba la entrada, su mirada encontró, como siempre, a su ama; dueña y señora del lugar y de todas las extrañas criaturas que en él habitaban. Dueña también de él, por lo tanto.  
A Zeros le agradaba verdaderamente saberse la posesión más preciada de Zellas Metallium.  
Sin embargo, algo era distinto ese día. El silencio era más espeso y la oscuridad más negra. Le rodeaba una presión nueva en el ambiente, e incluso un olor diferente. Aún no alcanzaba a vislumbrar del todo la expresión de la Reina Demonio (la estancia principal era increíblemente larga), y ya se estaba preguntando si habría hecho algo mal.  
Cuando finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que sus miradas se cruzasen, Zeros supo a ciencia cierta que algo no iba bien. Inmediatamente se inclinó ante ella como signo de saludo y respeto, aprovechando este instante para reflexionar, ahora que la conexión entre sus ojos se había roto.  
Después de haberle servido durante una eternidad (literalmente) creía que podía presumir de conocer a su jefa a la perfección. Y sin embargo nunca, durante todos los eones de su existencia, había visto esa expresión en su rostro. Era una mirada cruel, con una pizca de diversión y complacencia. Un observador experto (como lo era él) habría notado además, una leve sombra de duda. Desde luego, estaba más que seguro de que Zellas jamás lo había mirado así. Hasta ese día. Zeros se dio cuenta entonces de que su curiosidad vencía a su temor. Aquello hizo que se atreviera a volver a mirarla a los ojos. De nuevo se escudó en su simpática sonrisa para preguntarle para qué lo había llamado y qué era lo que ocurría exactamente.  
- Hoy... te noto distinta, jefa.- sentenció en tono amistoso. - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?  
- ¿Dónde has estado, Zeros?- su ama cortó tajantemente el tono amable de su subordinado.  
Él calló durante unos instantes; la pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa. A Zellas solía darle igual lo que él hiciera, mientras cumpliera con su trabajo.  
- Creo que es una pregunta bastante simple... ¿Qué es lo que no has entendido?  
- Te entiendo perfectamente ama...- le dedicó otra inclinación de cabeza- tan sólo me extrañó la pregunta.  
- Aha... ya veo. Se podría decir que...¿te he pillado desprevenido?  
Zeros se inquietaba cada vez más. Estaba claro que había hecho algo indebido, pero ¿qué? No comprendía el comportamiento de Zellas en absoluto. Por una vez en muchos siglos, no se sentía a gusto en la Isla de los Lobos.  
Decidió acentuar su sonrisa y actuar como si no estuviese percibiendo nada.  
- ¿Cuál es mi misión para hoy, señora?  
- ¡Cielos, relájate, por favor! Cualquiera diría que pareces un corderito al que llevan al matadero.- diciendo esto, tanto el rostro como el resto del cuerpo material de Zellas se distendieron por completo, adoptando una pose entre amable y bromista. Lejos de tranquilizar a Zeros, esto hizo que se inquietara aún más. No tenía idea de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de la mujer demonio que tenía frente a él, cuando normalmente la entendía con sólo verla.  
- Antes que nada, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- prosiguió Zellas. Alzó su mano y chasqueó los dedos graciosamente. Y en ese preciso instante, una tercera criatura hizo su aparición en la estancia.  
Surgió de repente de entre las sombras: una enorme figura con aspecto fuerte y robusto, era en apariencia un hombre joven pero curtido, con una mirada adusta y desafiante y un rostro contraído por una tensión constante. Le caían sobre la frente unos pocos mechones; el resto de su cabello azulado peinado hacia atrás en una trenza. Su musculado cuerpo estaba cubierto por los ropajes típicos de un guerrero de clase alta, por no mencionar el maravilloso escudo que lucía: parecía labrado en el mismísimo metal de olhiarcón.  
La mirada del extraño se posó sobre Zeros con una intrigante media sonrisa.  
- ¡Vaya Zellas! Parece que finalmente encontraste al hermanito de Garv. Je, je... cuando el viejo dijo que tenía un gemelo bueno, nadie se lo creyó.  
- Deja de inventar historias, Zeros- la actitud de la Señora volvió a ser cortante.- Para tu información, Melkor no tiene nada que ver con Garv. De hecho, es mi nueva creación.  
Zellas saboreó con placer sus últimas palabras, quería saber qué impresión causaban sobre su sacerdote. Él estaba tan contrariado como si acabara de chocar contra un muro transparente.  
- Disculpa, pero no entiendo nada, Señora. ¿Para qué se supone que has creado a este patán?  
Melkor gruñó como toda respuesta al insulto, mientras que la mujer se violentó aún más.  
- Me insultas también a mí Zeros, puesto que yo he creado a Melkor. Él no es un patán, es un demonio guerrero, capacitado para la más dura batalla. Y no hará otra cosa que cumplir mis órdenes. - concluyó haciendo especial hincapié en su última frase.  
A Zeros se le hacía insoportable el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Que su ama hubiera creado a otro ente le restaba a él una parte importante de su poder... y de su orgullo. Eso ya era suficientemente humillante, pero temía que la cosa no acabara ahí. ¿Y si Zellas quería sustituirlo definitivamente? No había hecho nada incorrecto, pero tal vez ella no necesitara una excusa. Tal vez se había aburrido de él, simplemente. No aguantaba más, tenía que saberlo. Decidió dejar a un lado las formalidades.  
- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Zellas?  
- ¡Exactamente lo que estás imaginando! He decidido darte un cese indefinido. Tus servicios no han sido satisfactorios últimamente.  
-¡Qué! Pero... ¡ cómo!- Zeros estaba totalmente fuera de sí- ¡ Yo no merezco ser tratado así! Después...¡después de tanto tiempo¿En qué me he equivocado?  
- Fui yo la que se equivocó, Zeros. No tengo porqué darte más explicaciones. Simplemente recuerda: no es bueno poner "celosa" a la Señora de las Bestias.  
- ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo¡ Es por Filia? Estupendo, eso quiere decir que... ¿me has estado espiando¡Genial! Porque si lo has hecho, te habrás dado cuenta de que no es nada especial. Voy a verla sólo porque me divierte ¡eso es todo! Además, nunca ha interferido en mi trabajo.  
- Supongo que eso era lo que tenías que decir en tu defensa. Bien, pues no es suficiente para mí. Así que... ¿cómo lo decían los humanos¡Ah, sí! Zeros: estás despedido.  
No rebatió nada aquella vez. No hacía falta que se lo dijera más claro. Conteniendo toda su furia, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se alejó a grandes zancadas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desagradecida? Zellas estaba cometiendo un grave error, y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. Pero él jamás la perdonaría. ¡Nunca sería capaz de olvidar tal humillación!  
Pensándolo mejor, se detuvo un momento antes de irse de allí para siempre. Sin volverse a mirar a Zellas a la cara dijo orgullosamente:  
- Él jamás será como yo, y lo sabes.- giró un poco la cabeza para verla de reojo- ni siquiera es capaz de sentir.  
- Por supuesto que no. Ya he aprendido la lección.  
Segundos después, un fortísimo portazo hizo temblar toda la Isla de los Lobos.

* * *

**Más notitas finales:** Vale, antes de que toodo el mundo me mande FLAMAS, paquetes bomba y demás lindezas (xD) aclaro: NO, por supuesto que NO estoy diciendo que Zeros tenga BUENOS sentimientos. Pero sí que tiene un apego (totalmente egoísta) a ciertas cosas, y lo ha demostrado en más de una ocasión. A eso me refiero con "sentir". Quién quiera saber más sobre mi teoría-de-Zeros, que me mande un mail. Saludos! 


	3. Hola, Amelia

Hola! Esta vez tengo poco que decir... sólo que perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, perdón también por los posibles fallos de puntuación, debidos como siempre alos errores de uploading y no a mí (los escritores sabrán a lo que me refiero), gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, y nada, que espero que disfrutéis este capitulillo, se lo dedico a todos los fans de AyZ y en especial a mi amiga Nadesiko-san.

* * *

Capítulo Tercero:  
Hola, Amelia

"- Bueno... aquí es donde tenemos que despedirnos.  
- Sí. Espero que te vaya muy bien.- le respondió él evitando mirarla a los ojos.  
- Seguramente me aburriré sin vosotros. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte unos días?  
- Sí. No puedo quedarme. Tengo que seguir buscando, ya sabes.  
- Sí, ya sé, ya sé.- dijo la princesa comprensivamente, intentando fingir una sonrisa.- En ese caso... al menos prométeme que volverás por aquí, para verme de vez en cuando. Es que yo... yo te voy a echar mucho de menos. Si vinieras a visitarme alguna vez, me haría mucha ilusión. ¿Qué dices?  
- N-no puedo prometerte nada.  
- ¿Cómo que no¿Pretendes que me despida de ti sin saber si será la última vez que te vea?  
- Escucha, yo también voy a echarte de menos.- mientras decía esto la miró finalmente cara a cara- pero tienes que entenderme; no sé lo que me espera, no sé que será de mí.  
En un gesto inesperado, ella lo tomó de las manos y se le acercó.  
- Voy a darte algo para que no te olvides de mí. Pero no es un regalo, sólo un préstamo. Así que tendrás que devolvérmelo algún día.  
Al verla tan de cerca, se sintió sin fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Después de todo, tampoco le haría mal a él conservar algo de esperanza.  
- Está bien¿qué es?  
Ella se desprendió de uno de sus brazaletes y se lo entregó con una sonrisa.  
- Promete que me lo devolverás.  
- Te lo devolveré. Lo prometo.  
- Bien. Entonces ya puedo irme tranquila.  
Dicho esto, se acercó a él y le regaló un beso en la mejilla.  
- Hasta pronto, Zel.  
- Sí... hasta pronto.  
Y echó a correr hacia su hogar. Cuando dirigió el último vistazo hacia atrás, le agradó en cierto modo ver que él se había quedado quieto en el sitio, mirando al vacío, sin saber cómo reaccionar..."

Una vez más, la misma escena se repetía en la mente de Amelia Wil Tesla Sylon. Aunque su cuerpo seguía, como cada mañana, en su lujoso despacho, ella volaba muy lejos de allí, preguntándose en qué rincón del mundo se hallaría ahora el brazalete que antes ocupaba su muñeca derecha. Preguntándose también si volvería a recuperarlo... lo que significaría que su amigo habría cumplido la promesa. Sacudió la cabeza como si con ese movimiento pudiera espantar todos sus pensamientos. No eran dañinos al fin y al cabo, pero debía concentrarse.

Abrió la carpeta de piel que tenía frente a ella._ Documento número uno del día_, pensó. Leyó el título: "Borrador del Tratado Internacional sobre Comercio"  
En condiciones normales, hubiera leído hasta el último punto entendiéndolo todo a la perfección, apuntando aparte los detalles que creía debían modificarse o resaltarse para exponerlo ante los ministros. Sólo cuando todos los dirigentes de los países firmantes diesen su visto bueno, el Tratado seguiría adelante. Amelia sabía de sobra que su supervisión era vital, sin embargo aquella mañana no era capaz siquiera de descifrar aquel título. Parecían garabatos sin sentido danzando en la hoja de papel.

"Borrador del Tratado Internacional sobre Comercio"  
¿Qué narices significaba eso? Tal vez nunca volviera a ver a sus amigos. Seguramente, con las vidas tan interesantes y llenas de aventuras que tenían, ya se habían olvidado de ella. Tal vez Zelgadis había arrojado su brazalete al borde del camino en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta, y en realidad no tenía ninguna intención de volver. ¿Qué puñetas le importaba a ella el maldito Tratado¡Su vida era una tragedia!

Cerró la carpeta bruscamente, y se dijo basta a sí misma. No, esa no era su forma de ser. Qué pensarían Lina y los demás si supieran que ella también se venía abajo. Tenía un mundo entero al que dar ánimos y alegría. No podía permitirse el lujo de un sólo momento de autocompasión. Miró a su alrededor. Maravillosos y cálidos rayos de sol llegaban hasta su escritorio colándose entre las cortinas. Señal de que hacía un día espléndido. Aquello ya era razón suficiente para estar feliz. Un paseo no le haría ningún mal, podría terminar sus tareas más tarde.

Abandonó su asiento y se dirigió al ventanal más cercano. Descorrió las cortinas enérgicamente, y abrió el ventanal de par en par. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire matutino. La vista era preciosa desde arriba. "La Capital Blanca", como muchos la llamaban, relucía hoy más que nunca reflejando la luz del sol, que se levantaba en lo alto de un cielo azul sin una nube. Los árboles de los jardines de palacio susurraban con la brisa lo que parecía una invitación. Amelia no pudo resistirse a ella. Se encaramó al alféizar, extendió sus brazos y se lanzó... preparada para conjurar la levitación en el último momento.  
Tras aterrizar felizmente (algo que había conseguido después de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento) se dirigió hacia la fuente lunar. No era ni mucho menos la mayor ni más majestuosa fuente de los jardines, pero era su lugar especial. Se encontraba en el centro de una pequeña plazoleta a la que se accedía a través de un pasadizo de enredaderas. Nadie solía reparar en la entrada al pasadizo, así que normalmente el lugar estaba desierto. Avanzó por el estrecho pasillo cubierto de vegetal hasta llegar a su final. Y allí lo vio, sentado en el borde de la fuente.

Lo extraño fue que no se sorprendió al principio. Era como si estuviese contemplando una estampa perfecta, todo estaba en su sitio. Era como si Zelgadis siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar. Como si su destino desde que nació hubiera sido sentarse en la fuente más recóndita de los jardines de palacio de la capital de Sylon, para esperarla a ella.  
Zelgadis notó su presencia y se volvió para verla. Media sonrisa y mirada penetrante.

Como siempre.  
Sólo entonces Amelia cayó en la cuenta de que la visita de su amigo era real. Sólo entonces sintió verdadera felicidad de verlo y corrió hacia él.

* * *

El camino hasta Sylon había sido largo y difícil. Pero eso no era nada nuevo para Zelgadis Greywords. Aún seguía cuestionándose la naturaleza de su encuentro con Luna, aunque eso no le impedía aferrarse a la nueva esperanza que ella le había proporcionado. Por no mencionar que no le desagradaba en absoluto volver a pisar la Capital Blanca. 

¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? La respuesta era fácil: no tenía ninguna excusa. Hubiera sido bastante incómodo para él presentarse ante Amelia... porque sí. ¿Qué le diría? Ya se imaginaba la escena: "Hola, Amelia. He venido hasta aquí sólo por verte otra vez... Te echaba de menos."  
No, no ¡NO!

A decir verdad muchas veces se sintió tentado de hacerlo, pero la sola idea de verse a sí mismo pronunciando esas frases frente a la princesa bastaba y sobraba para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Era ridículo... no quería que las cosas llegaran más lejos. Pero¿qué cosas¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo¿De verdad se estaba planteando a sí mismo la posibilidad de que...¿De qué?

Se acabó: punto muerto. Zelgadis se forzó a abandonar aquellos pensamientos tan extraños que, por otra parte, no era la primera vez que lo asaltaban. Además, sin darse cuenta, embebido en sus reflexiones, había llegado ya a una de las puertas de la muralla que delimitaba los Jardines Reales. Como todas las demás, contaba con dos miembros de la Guardia Real que la vigilaban. Zelgadis ya estaba acostumbrado a ser mirado con extrañeza por los transeúntes... pero lo de aquellos dos guardias era demasiado obvio, casi maleducado. Le estaban observando de arriba a abajo como si se de una aparición se tratara. Antes de que pudiera dirigirles palabra, se pusieron a murmurar con preocupación entre ellos. Zelgadis decidió que ya era suficiente.  
- Disculpen, he venido para hacer una visita a la Princesa. Desearía tener una audiencia con ella así que si hacen el favor de permitirme el paso.  
- Eso exactamente dijo el anterior- sentenció el más joven de los guardias.  
- ¿Cómo se llama usted?- interrumpió el otro, que tenía pinta de llevar bastantes años en aquel trabajo.  
- Zelgadis Greywords.  
Él no solía dar su nombre tan fácilmente, pero prefería no armar un escándalo nada más llegar. Aún así, aquellos guardias le estaban transmitiendo la impresión de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo ya.  
- ¿Y no tendrá usted por casualidad un hermano gemelo?- volvió a preguntarle el más joven mirándolo con auténtica cara de pasmo. Su compañero alzó la vista al cielo, no le hizo falta decir aquello de: "Novatos...": se sobreentendía. Con gesto decidido se volvió y abrió la puerta.  
- Acompáñeme. Tú quédate vigilando.  
- Pero... ¿va a dejarle entrar¿No sería mejor que esperase aquí hasta que verifiquemos?  
- ¡Confía en mi instinto, hijo!  
El guardia y Zelgadis entraron apresurados en los jardines. Ya podía imaginarse que era lo que había pasado... pero no entendía cómo, ni quién pudiera haberlo hecho. Y lo peor de todo era que sentía el peligro cerca. Su acompañante verificó sus sospechas:  
- Espero que tú seas el verdadero.  
Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No sabía por qué, pero temía algo. Lo que sí supo de repente fue a dónde tenía que ir. Indicó al guardia que le siguiera y corrió en dirección a la fuente lunar.

Apenas habían empezado a correr cuando escucharon un grito de dolor, algo débil, suficiente sin embargo para angustiar al hechicero de forma insoportable.  
Era Amelia. Seguro.  
Se desplazó todo lo rápido que su condición de quimera le permitía, lo cual ya era bastante más de lo humanamente posible, y llegó a la fuente pocos segundos después.

Una figura extraña sujetaba a la princesa, que parecía casi inconsciente y doblaba su cuerpo de dolor. La figura, que parecía femenina, extrajo del pecho de Amelia una daga reluciente, y acto seguido la sangre comenzó a brotar. La atacante se disponía a clavar su arma por segunda vez en su víctima, ya totalmente indefensa en el suelo.

Todo esto ocurría en décimas de segundo, tiempo suficiente para que Zelgadis desenvainase la espada y corriese hasta su enemiga con al intención de asestarle una estocada mortal. Ella pareció advertir el nuevo peligro y se alejó de él como un relámpago, de manera que sólo recibió un corte en el brazo izquierdo. Zelgadis se disponía a atacar otra vez, pero la misteriosa mujer desapareció entre la espesura de los jardines. El joven se debatió durante un instante entre perseguirla o socorrer a la princesa, pero enseguida comprendió qué era lo más importante.

Recogió su cuerpo del suelo. Se había desmayado, pero la herida aún tenía arreglo (con magia, por supuesto). Entonces reparó en la figura del guardia, que lo estaba observando.  
- No te preocupes, lo he visto todo. Iré a buscar a esa bruja con una patrulla y avisaré a los médicos. Mientras tanto, haz lo que puedas por ella.  
Zelgadis asintió. Miró a Amelia. No había esperado que su reencuentro fuera así. Conjuró un hechizo de curación y comenzó a aplicárselo. La fuente lunar estaba teñida de rojo.

* * *

Amelia comenzó a tomar conciencia de sí misma tras un tiempo indefinido. Durante unos instantes no supo siquiera si estaba viva o no. Era incapaz de encontrar fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos. Intentaba recordar...y empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Al menos eso le sirvió para asegurarse de que aún vivía. La capacidad de sentir dolor es exclusiva de los que están vivos.  
Sólo se le venía a la mente una frase bastante absurda: "Borrador del Tratado Internacional sobre Comercio"  
No hacía más que repetirse dentro de su memoria.  
- Creo...¡creo que se está moviendo¡Está despertando!  
Era la voz de su padre. Reparó en que tenía cogida su mano; le agradó mucho poder sentirlo.  
- El Tratado...Borrador del Tratado...-intentaba contarle a su padre lo único que recordaba, por si era importante, por si servía de algo. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía como un mensajero que llega extenuado a su destino y debe entregar el relevo; en su caso, la dichosa frase. 

A cada momento podía pensar con más claridad. Aquel enunciado parecía el título de uno de los aburridos documentos que debía supervisar. ¿Significaba eso que lo que fuera que le hubiese ocurrido, había sido en su despacho? No estaba muy segura...¡no¡En el despacho no! Había salido a los Jardines a dar un paseo. Entonces una imagen volvió a su mente como un rayo.  
- ¡Zelgadis!  
- Sí, mi niña, tranquila. Tu amigo está cerca, yo mismo le avisaré.

Amelia sintió pena por su padre. Por su tono de voz parecía que lo había pasado francamente mal. Pero no se detuvo mucho a pensar en esto; un torbellino de recuerdos estaba volviendo a ella.

Zelgadis sentado al borde de la fuente lunar... parecía mentira. Pero allí estaba.  
Corrió a abrazarle y él le devolvió el abrazo como nunca había hecho antes. Después la separó dulcemente de él y la miró cara a cara. Se acercó un poco más.  
Aquella actitud tan cariñosa no era ni mucho menos propia de él, Amelia no podía evitar extrañarse. Justo cuando iba a hacerle un par de preguntas, su compañero comenzó a hablar en un tono suave y cálido que, huelga decir, ella jamás le había visto emplear.  
- Amelia... no podía pasar más tiempo sin ti. He venido hasta aquí sólo por verte otra vez... Te echaba de menos.  
El rubor tardó décimas de segundo en encender las mejillas de la princesa. Abrió la boca, pero se había quedado sin palabras. Era eso lo que había estado esperando...¿o no?  
Él sonrió al verla así. Y entonces ocurrió algo que, por un lado era inevitable, pero por otro, era muy artificial.  
Zelgadis la besó.

A ella apenas le dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos y pensar "este va a ser mi primer beso". Fue precipitado. Al principio era un beso suave, casi una caricia, pero demasiado pronto se convirtió en un beso furioso, de esos que pillan desprevenido. Notaba sus manos agarrándola fuertemente. Un vuelco en el estómago. Algo no iba bien. Se separó de él.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- él estaba casi molesto.  
- Es que... perdona, Zel, pero es que todo esto es de lo más... extraño.  
- Ya. Entiendo. Discúlpame, no era mi intención incomodarte.  
Zelgadis adquirió entonces una pose que sí era muy típica en él: la de "estoy avergonzado y no quiero que se me note, pero para mi desgracia, lo oculto muy mal", como Amelia la había bautizado. Parecía que volvía a ser él mismo.  
- Será mejor que me marche.  
- ¡No, no¡No quería decir eso! No quiero que te vayas, sólo que... todo estaba pasando muy rápido¿no crees?  
- Sí, yo... tienes razón. Pero ¡entiéndeme, no sabía cómo actuar.- ahora parecía estar sufriendo una regresión. Un niño que pedía perdón a sus mayores. De nuevo no era él.  
- Abrázame. Por favor.  
El colofón. Definitivamente, alguien le había lavado el cerebro.

Amelia lo miró con la cara más extrañada que encontró en su registro. Pero enseguida se relajó y se le acercó. Antes de darle el abrazo que había pedido le preguntó:  
- Zelgadis¿qué hay de lo que te di?  
Él apartó la mirada un segundo, en el que parecía estar concentrándose con toda su fuerza, como si estuviese leyendo un complicado jeroglífico. Tras ese segundo volvió a mirarla y le respondió.  
- ¿Tu brazalete? Te lo devolveré luego, lo tengo bien guardado.- y señaló con la cabeza la bolsa de viaje que había apoyada en la fuente.  
Finalmente se abrazaron. Y fue en ese abrazo cuando - ahora Amelia podía recordarlo con toda claridad- sintió ese frío dolor punzante en el estómago. Bajó la vista y pudo ver cómo la daga se clavaba en ella. No podía pensar... pero elevó de nuevo la vista sorprendida y asustada... y ya no vio a Zelgadis. En su lugar, una extraña mujer era la que se aferraba a ella en su abrazo mortal. Su vaga sospecha se confirmó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo se volvió negro...

* * *

Chann chann... ¿quién será la misteriosa atacante¿¿Se recuperará Amelia del todo¿¿Será verdad que puede ayudar a Zel con el manuscrito¿¿Se enterará algún día Zel de que Amelia lo ha "besado"¿¿Dónde demonios andan Lina y Gaudy? Y hablando de demonios¿¿qué tiene que ver el despido de Zeros en todo esto?  
Algunas de estas preguntas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo... otras más adelante, y otras... puede que no se resuelvan nunca, ja ja!  
Para saberlo, tendréis que esperar la publicación del **"Capítulo Cuarto: El auténtico Zelgadis"**  
Ahí os quiero ver:D 


	4. El auténtico Zelgadis

Hola! Ante todo, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar... pero Junio es un mes espantoso... ya os lo imagináis, con los trabajos y los examenes de la facu, he tenido para poco más. Además, para colmo... he tenido el maldito internet estropeado hasta anteayer. En fin! De nuevo pediros disculpas por todas las faltas de puntuación, las interrogaciones y exclamaciones se vuelven totalmente locas cuando subo el documento. Pero ya lo he dado por imposible, porque gasto un montón de tiempo intentando arreglarlo para que luego se quede igual.  
Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, y nada! a disfrutar!

* * *

Capítulo Cuarto:  
El auténtico Zelgadis

¡Señor Greywords¿Puede hacer el favor de pasar? Mi hija desea verle.

Era curioso, pensó Zelgadis, cómo el príncipe se volvía mucho más formal cuando estaba preocupado. Había estado esperando unos diez minutos desde que los médicos habían dejado a Amelia en su habitación. La herida podía haber sido grave, pero gracias a su rápida intervención, ni siquiera necesitó ser trasladada a ninguna enfermería. Ahora sólo tenía que reponerse de la pérdida de sangre.  
"Ironías de la vida"- se dijo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta- "aquel hechizo de curación me lo enseñó ella. "

Amelia ya estaba incorporada en su cama, algo languidecida, pero despierta y viva, al fin y al cabo. Sonrió al verlo entrar. Traía un semblante preocupado, pero él también le dedicó una leve sonrisa.Durante un segundo se quedaron los dos mirándose sin saber qué decir.  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Mejor, ahora. ¡Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí!  
- Todos nos alegramos, a decir verdad- Filionel se dirigió a su hija- has sufrido un atentado. Y tu amigo Zelgadis ha sido quien te ha salvado la vida.  
El mago desvió la mirada. No le gustaban los reconocimientos. Amelia aún estaba algo confusa, pero se hacía una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Aquella criatura se había hacho pasar por su amigo (o más bien se había transformado en él; era idéntico) y aprovechó esta ventaja para intentar matarla, por la razón que fuera. Poco después llegó el verdadero Zelgadis, justo a tiempo para salvarla.  
- Por qué no me sorprende...- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa avergonzada. No era la primera vez que Zel se arriesgaba para salvarle la vida.- Muchas gracias.  
- No hay que darlas. Lo peor de todo es que la atacante ha huido.  
- Y por lo que he hablado con la guardia, no han podido a encontrarla. No tienen ninguna pista. ¡Pero bueno! Lo más importante es que mi querida hija sigue viva...- mientras decía esto el príncipe acariciaba la cabeza de Amelia; ambos parecían a punto de prorrumpir en lágrimas.  
- ¡Hija!  
- ¡Padre!  
Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo sentidísimo mientras Zelgadis caía en la cuenta de que ya había presenciado aquello antes. Tras superar algún peligro, padre e hija invariablemente reaccionaban igual.  
"¿Siempre hacen la misma escenita?", se preguntó, más divertido que contrariado.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Filionel se dirigió a él.  
- Bien, gracias a ti ahora puedo estar de buen humor otra vez. Ya sabes que aquí siempre vas a ser un invitado de honor¿eh?  
- El honor es todo mío, su alteza...  
- ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA¡Déjate de formalidades, chico! Venga, os dejo que tendréis que hablar de vuestras cosillas. ¡Hasta luego Amelia! Procura reponerte ¿eh?- le guiñó un ojo.  
- Por supuesto, papi. Ejeje.. jajaja... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
- JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA.  
"Genial, ahora a los dos les ha entrado el ataque de risa estruendosa. Esto también lo he visto yo antes"

El príncipe salió de la habitación riéndose todavía. Amelia dejó de reírse poco a poco. El buen humor de su padre le había sentado muy bien, Zelgadis advirtió que su rostro había adquirido en poco tiempo un color mucho más saludable.  
- Desde luego, te recuperas pronto¿eh?  
Por toda respuesta, la princesa le sonrió de nuevo.  
- Esperaba tu visita... ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?- le preguntó ilusionada. En parte deseaba oír algo parecido a las hermosas frases que había pronunciado el falso Zel.  
- Eso... ya lo hablaremos luego- con todo lo que estaba pasando, Zelgadis sentía que sus asuntos tenían poca importancia.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente¿Cómo consiguió herirte ese... ser?  
- No sé si lo sabes Zelgadis, pero precisamente...se había transformado en ti.  
- Hum... Algo así me imaginaba por lo que dijeron los guardias. Pero¿se parecía tanto a mí como para que nos confundieras?  
- No es que se pareciera... ¡es que era idéntico a ti! Bueno, o idéntica. Lo cierto es que se comportaba de manera extraña, así que le pregunté por nuestra... promesa.- al pronunciar esa palabra Amelia bajó la mirada y se ruborizó. Zelgadis hizo exactamente lo mismo. No habían hablado aún del tema.- Zel... lo sabía. Mencionó el brazalete.  
- ¡QUÉ? Pero¡eso es totalmente imposible! Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre eso.  
- Precisamente por eso, después de que lo mencionase, decidí no desconfiar más. Me abrazó y supongo que entonces fue cuando me atacó.- ella desvió la mirada, consciente de que había obviado gran parte de los hechos deliberadamente.  
- Lo que más me extraña de todo es que supiera esos... detalles. No me explico cómo... pero bueno, también tenemos que pensar¿quién crees que puede tener algo contra ti¿Habías recibido alguna amenaza?  
- Pues... supongo que no le caigo bien a todo el mundo, pero...-se quedó pensando, dubitativa. Qué increíble habilidad tenía el muchacho para cambiar de tema- que yo sepa, nadie se ha manifestado en contra de la Casa Real, y de mí en concreto tampoco. Mucho menos un grupo armado, ni nada de eso.  
- Así que en Sylon no hay terroristas... o al menos, no los había hasta hoy.  
- Pues no. Lo cierto es que estamos atravesando un periodo de paz extraordinariamente largo, tanto dentro de nuestras fronteras, como fuera de ellas. Por otra parte, el comercio y la economía se están llevando bien, de manera que el pueblo ha experimentado un enriquecimiento en los últimos años.- parecía que recitaba aquella lista de logros como si fuese un poema aprendido hace mucho. -Bajo el mandato de mi padre, se han recortado sensiblemente los privilegios de los nobles, incluso los nuestros también.  
- ¿Los privilegios de la Familia Real?  
- Sí. Y gracias a todo eso casi hemos exterminado la pobreza. Eso es algo de lo que no muchos reinos pueden presumir.  
- Ninguno, más bien.  
- Por eso mismo: no sé quién podría sentirse descontento.  
- Amelia... sabes mejor que yo que, a pesar de todo eso, la propia Familia Real de Sylon no ha demostrado en los últimos años llevarse muy bien, ni ha hecho gala de tener escrúpulos.  
- En eso tienes razón, pero por desgracia, aquí ya sólo quedamos mi padre y yo.- recordó ella tristemente.  
- Entonces, según cómo lo pintas, no parece que el responsable provenga de aquí, sino de otro reino.  
- ¿Tu crees? No sé, también mantenemos excelentes relaciones tanto con los reinos antiguos como con el mundo exterior.  
- Entonces tal vez...- miró a Amelia preocupado.  
- Tal vez... ¿no sean humanos¿Te refieres a eso?  
- Por lo menos, los poderes de esa mujer no lo eran. Y tampoco su apariencia.- "Habló el más indicado", se dijo Zelgadis.  
- Mazokus...- la joven pronunció la palabra bajando la voz, casi con temor de oírla ella misma.  
- Es sólo una posibilidad. De momento, deberías andarte con mucho ojo. Tendríais que aumentar la seguridad en palacio. Por lo visto aquí en Sylon todo ha marchado sobre ruedas durante mucho tiempo... quizás demasiado. Eso puede hacer que la vigilancia decaiga y las fuerzas de seguridad se debiliten.- se volvió hacia ella y la miró directo a los ojos, sin perder la seriedad que le caracterizaba- Puede que ésta haya sido la calma que precede a la tormenta.

"La calma que precede a la tormenta..." Amelia meditó por un momento la frase. Aquella calma tediosa e insoportable, que había llegado a odiar...¿acaso no estaba deseando que llegase la tormenta? Desde luego que no quería que a su querido pueblo le ocurriese nada malo... y por supuesto no le gustaba la idea de que acabaran de intentar asesinarla. Pero por otra parte... ¿Qué era la vida sin aventuras que correr, sin inocentes a los que proteger, sin villanos a los que castigar? "Lo que he estado viviendo estos nueve meses, eso es la calma. Entonces, no quiero estar calmada nunca más"

- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Zelgadis. Pero dejemos ese tema de momento. ¡Dime¿Qué es de tu vida? Y... cuéntame el motivo de tu visita¿no?  
El joven rebuscó en sus bolsillos.  
- Creo recordar que tenía que devolverte algo¿no es así?- encontró pronto lo que buscaba, desde que había salido de Zefiria tenía el brazalete de Amelia guardado en el bolsillo. Se lo acercó, mientras ella tenía una expresión de no saber qué pensar cada vez más grande pintada en su rostro. La verdad, no sabía si era bueno o malo que le devolviese el brazalete sin más explicaciones.  
"Bueno o malo¿para qué exactamente Amelia?" se dijo a sí misma.  
- ¿Y esto significa?  
- Pues significa que...- Zelgadis no sabía cómo explicarse, ahora que lo pensaba bien, le parecía muy ruin de su parte presentarse sólo por necesidad. Tuvo que recordarse que sus prioridades eran sus prioridades, y que quedar bien con sus amigos estaba bastantes puestos por debajo de conseguir un remedio para su maldición.- que... necesito tu ayuda, Amelia.  
Al fin y al cabo, dicho así no sonaba tan mal.  
- ¿Ah, sí?- primero se sorprendió, no era fácil ver a su amigo pidiendo ayuda. Normalmente, prefería ocuparse de sus asuntos él solo. Y aún era más extraño que se lo pidiese a ella. Por otro lado, se alegraba de poder devolverle en cierta manera lo que había hecho por ella.  
- Sí. Me gustaría que me ayudases con una traducción. ¿Sabes lo que es el idioma celestial?  
-Pues sí, claro, es el... un momento- Amelia abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡se suponía que!  
- ¿Era secreto?  
- Sí, se suponía que era un secreto. ¡Tú no lo deberías saber!  
- Yo tengo mis contactos...- le dedicó su ya típica media sonrisa.  
Amelia seguía sin explicárselo, todo aquello era extrañísimo. ¡Ni siquiera su padre estaba enterado de la existencia de tal idioma! Sólo las sacerdotisas experimentadas como ella y sus tutoras lo conocían. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a sus oídos?

Mientras ella divagaba Zelgadis sacó el manuscrito y lo abrió por la primera página. Ponía máximo cuidado en todos sus movimientos. Se lo mostró y le preguntó esperanzado:  
- ¿Te suena de algo?  
Amelia dejó su perplejidad a un lado y se fijó en las páginas que tenía delante. Frunció el ceño en señal de concentración y de repente pasó alarmada a la página siguiente. Repitió este gesto varias veces, después abrió el gran libro por una página al azar, más o menos a la mitad. Hizo lo mismo con una de las páginas finales.  
- ¿Y bien¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó impaciente.  
- Zel¿tú sabes lo que es esto?  
- Pues claro, es el Libro de Bezeld. Se supone que contiene la clave para... para cumplir cualquier deseo que te propongas.  
- Dirás más bien para cocinar cualquier plato que te propongas.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- A ver cómo te digo esto... Zel, el Libro de Bezeld es un libro de recetas.

Amelia sabía que era portadora de malas noticias, y sin embargo, no podía evitar que aquella situación se le antojase de lo más cómica. Podía imaginarse perfectamente para qué quería él aquel manuscrito. Cuando ella lo conoció, Zelgadis ya llevaba bastante tiempo buscando una "cura" (como él la llamaba), un contrahechizo capaz de devolverle su forma humana de antaño.  
Cada nueva esperanza era una nueva aventura... pero así llevaba ya varios años. Las esperanzas se tornaban cada vez más oscuras y las aventuras más carentes de sentido. Amelia se hacía cargo de todo ello; cuando habían viajado juntos, recordaba haber compartido con él sus pequeños triunfos y sus grandes decepciones, recordaba haber sentido como suyos tanto unos como otras. Amelia lo sentía en el alma, pero sin saber por qué, a duras penas podía aguantar la risa.

Mientras, Zelgadis la miraba muy seriamente, sin apenas reaccionar.  
- Eso no puede ser,- sentenció finalmente- debes haberte equivocado. ¿Estás segura?  
- Humm...- Amelia volvió a hojear el libro casi indignada- Pulpo de río en su tinta, filetes de dragón al ajillo, revuelto de espárrago y marisco... ¡hala¡Hombre-pez a la parrilla¡Qué horror!  
La princesa aún hacía ascos a su reciente descubrimiento, pero su amigo estaba ya dando vueltas sin parar en la habitación, intentando explicarse a sí mismo lo que estaba pasando.  
- No puede ser...¡NO PUEDE SER! Se suponía que... ¿Tal vez la inscripción era falsa? No, eso es imposible, lo comprobé mil veces. Quizás el verdadero manuscrito fue robado y sustituido por éste. Pero¿hace cuánto? Tal vez en Bezeld haya alguna pista de quién pudo llevárselo. Un momento¡un momento¿y si la inscripción se refería a este libro de recetas¡Y si nunca ha existido un libro con una auténtica clave?  
Sin darse cuenta, Zelgadis, en su desesperación, se había llevado ya las manos a la cabeza.  
- Zel, tranquilízate, por favor. ¡Vamos hombre que no es para tanto!- Amelia había decidido dejar de ocultar la hilaridad que le provocaba aquel repentino ataque de nervios.  
- ¿Que me tranquilice¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE¡No sé que te hace tanta gracia¡Era mi última oportunidad¿sabes! Tú no entiendes nada¡NADA DE NADA¡Nunca te has puesto en mi lugar, ni siquiera lo intentas!  
Zelgadis estaba furioso como nunca en su vida; todas sus aspiraciones y esperanzas acababa de llevárselas el viento, y para colmo, Amelia, su amiga, su confidente, su compañera... se reía de él en toda su cara. Iba a pagarla con lo primero que tuviera por delante, y en este caso era ella. Sabía que no era justo, pero no le importaba... ya no le importaba nada.  
- Tú... Tú no eres más que una hipócrita. Te llevas todo el día predicando chorradas de paz y amor... ¡Y luego no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus propias narices!  
- Es curioso que precisamente tú me digas eso.- ahora era ella la que estaba totalmente seria.  
Le había dolido lo que acababa de oír, y mucho. Así que pensaba soltarle lo que su subconsciente llevaba gritando un buen rato.  
- Si no me hubieras necesitado, jamás habrías vuelto¿verdad? Pues vaya una manera de cumplir una promesa.- se bajó de la cama y le arrojó con toda su furia el brazalete que él le había devuelto hace poco. -¡Eres tú el que no ve más allá de sus narices¿Sabes que fue lo que más me extrañó del impostor?  
- ¿QUE QUERÍA MATARTE, TAL VEZ?  
- No. Que me dijo que había vuelto sólo para verme. - Una súbita lágrima resbaló en ese instante sobre la mejilla de la princesa.  
Él se hallaba en ese momento entre una increíble maraña de sentimientos encontrados, así que prefirió retirar la mirada de ella y darse la vuelta.  
- Pero tú eres el auténtico Zelgadis, de eso sí estoy segura.  
Después de decir eso, Amelia salió de la habitación entre furiosos sollozos, dejando sólo a su antiguo compañero de aventuras, que en aquel momento sentía un dolor inexplicable justo sobre el pecho.

* * *

Chan, chaaaaann! Qué pasará entre Amelia y Zelgadis? Quién es la misteriosa atacante y para quién trabaja? Qué es exactamente el libro de Bezeld? Será un gazpacho la auténtica cura de Zel?  
Sólo una de estas preguntas se responderá en el siguiente y quinto capítulo de Slayers Now: Rindiendo Cuentas. Las demás... se resolverán más adelante!  
Reviews please!  
Besos!


	5. Rindiendo Cuentas

**¡Holaaa!  
**Qué alegría, después de tanto tiempo noo? xDD Sheee ya sé que quien esté interesado en este fic estará por tirarme los trastos a la cabeza por haber tardado tanto... pero ya sabéis... las vacaciones... las paso fuera de casa y no tengo internet... y aparte de eso los exámenes de antes...  
¡Por eso he decidido mandar dos capítulos de golpe! Para resarcir a todo aquél que se haya podido sentir disgustado por mi retraso... y también porque el capítulo quinto es el más corto que he escrito hasta ahora y me parecía una desfachatez inmensa volver después de tanto tiempo con tan poca cosa...  
¿Y cómo es que he escrito dos capítulos de golpe? Os estaréis preguntando... buenooo ¡eso es secreto! xDD  
Lo sabréis al final de este capítulo, en las notas finales haré mi confesión... espero que nadie me mate (nadesiko-san tú ya lo sabes...)  
De nuevo perdón por todas las faltas de puntuación y cosas raras, no son mi culpa xD (bueno alguna puede que sí!)  
Y muchíiiisimas gracias a todos los que me leen y me mandan reviews, Neleb, Alma, Yume, Melo (xDD), Alexiel, Shadir, Mi & Io (sí, sé que me habéis escrito por separado, aunque a veces es difícil de distinguir, xDD), y por supuestísimo a mi beta reader y hermanita trans-atlántica Nadesiko-san.

* * *

Capítulo Quinto:  
Rindiendo cuentas

Si existe algún lugar difícil de imaginar en el mundo, ése es la guarida de la mujer demonio encargada de reinar sobre el Mar del Caos. Una reina mazoku con el mismo poder, o incluso más, que el Ama de las Bestias.  
Dolphin del Mar Profundo se recostaba en sus aposentos esperando impacientemente la llegada de su más leal servidora. Todo a su alrededor, desde las paredes, el techo y el suelo hasta el diván donde descansaba, parecían estar moviéndose con las ondas del agua; si bien eran de un color negro como el azabache, y a pesar de su aparente inestabilidad, mantenían perfectamente su estructura. Un hogar de lo más apropiado para la Guardiana del infinito Mar del Caos.

Finalmente, una figura irrumpió en la sala apareciendo desde las sombras. Advirtiendo tan sólo su silueta, pudiera haberse dicho que era una mujer normal y corriente. Pero a la luz se distinguía su verdadera naturaleza. Sus cabellos largos y ondulados eran completamente blancos, su piel de un color violeta oscuro; sus ojos de un amarillo penetrante y con una pupila rasgada parecían los de un gato. Vestía un atuendo muy simple de colores pardos. Parecía quitarle importancia con eso a la ropa que llevaba, como si considerase que su propio cuerpo ya era lo suficientemente vistoso de por sí. No estaba muy equivocada. Bajó la mirada y se inclinó ante la presencia de la reina demonio. Ésta la observó severamente sin dignarse a cambiar siquiera su relajada postura. Con voz tranquila y lenta le recriminó:  
- Es increíble que sabiendo lo mucho que me aburro aquí, completamente sola, oses llegar tarde. Y más después de tu último fracaso. Se supone que deberías intentar agradarme¿no crees?  
La extraña mujer exageró su postura de respeto. Con la mirada baja y visiblemente nerviosa intentó excusarse.  
- Te ruego que me disculpes por esta vez, Dolph ...  
- ¡SILENCIO!- la interrumpió su ama. De repente, toda su tranquilidad y relajación habían desaparecido. Se levantó de golpe, tensando cada músculo y apretando los puños. Su azules ojos estaban fijos en su subordinada, a la que miraba con una mezcla aterradora de ira, odio y repulsión. Las paredes, la bóveda que formaba el techo, y todo lo demás, comenzó a agitarse con un oleaje violento. Pudiera haberse dicho que Dolphin y su hogar formaban un todo que estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre la figura arrodillada en el suelo, que seguía allí, intentando disimular sus temblores.  
- ¡Tenías que lucirte¿verdad¡Tenías que hacerlo a tu manera!- la dueña de aquella guarida llenaba de gritos la estancia, mientras daba vueltas airada de un lado para otro- Tu don es el secretismo¡tu poder es la discreción¡PERO NO! No puedes aceptarlo¿eh? Felmiria tiene que dejar su huella¡cómo no¡Tiene que llamar la atención!- se volvió hacia ella fulminándola con la mirada; estaba en el punto álgido de su ataque de histeria- ¡YA VES CUÁL ES EL RESULTADO!  
La recién llegada soportaba estoicamente el aluvión de recriminaciones, y no sólo eso, sino que además se atrevió a devolverle la mirada desafiantemente.  
- No quería volver aquí sólo con un fracaso.- respondió completamente seria y sin dudar- Por eso me he retrasado. Ya he llevado a cabo con éxito el segundo punto del plan.  
Al sonido de estas palabras la estancia pareció volver casi a la normalidad. La expresión de demencia de Dolphin se suavizó en parte. Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a su subordinada Felmiria sin decir nada durante unos instantes, como si nunca en toda su existencia hubiese visto a otro ser viviente.  
- ¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó finalmente con voz débil.  
- Quiero decir que la segunda persona de tu lista ya está descansando en paz. Dentro de poco se correrá la voz y comenzarán las revueltas. Y nadie me ha visto.- se irguió desde el suelo orgullosa. Parecía que la ira de su ama había desaparecido ya por completo. Justo a tiempo.  
Dolphin le dedicó una sonrisa infantil y tonta.  
- Bien, estupendo.- y volvió a recostarse en su diván.- ¿Veneno?  
- Sí.  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Sí, sí, sí, sí... lo sabía, el veneno es la mejor forma. Jua, jua, jua...- de repente dejó de regocijarse y miró de nuevo con dureza a su extraña servidora.- Espero que hayas aprendido ya cuál debe ser tu manera de actuar.  
- Por supuesto, Señora.- le respondió Felmiria inclinando la cabeza.  
- Y no creas que con esto voy a olvidar que aún tienes que cumplir tu misión en Sylon... ahora seguramente estarán en guardia. Pero dentro de unos días, volverás a atacar.  
- Como ordenes.

Cuando la dueña de aquel lugar se disponía a hablar otra vez, un nuevo ser hizo su aparición. Era totalmente deforme y se movía torpemente a través de la estancia. Parecía una especie de troll parcialmente humano. Sus ropajes, hechos a base de gruesas pieles de animales, le cubrían casi todo el cuerpo. Por su apariencia se veía claramente que no era más que un mensajero; prácticamente una basura, lo más bajo de la escoria demoníaca. Sin embargo, tenía una importante misión.  
Se detuvo y se inclinó ante Dolphin, como antes había hecho Felmiria.  
- Señora del Profundo Mar del Caos, vengo a comunicaros un mensaje de parte de mi Señor.- le dijo con voz ronca.  
- Escúpelo ya, bestia inmunda.- le cortó ella.  
El mensajero, seguramente ya acostumbrado a las humillaciones, prosiguió.  
- Mi Señor me ordena informaros de que la maquinaria del catalizador está ya completa, tan sólo falta uno de los cuatro tesoros para conseguir que funcione.  
- ¿Y? Eso es un problema suyo.  
- Quiere que os reunáis con él en cuanto podáis.  
- ¡Será posible! Con lo a gusto que estoy yo aquí... muy bien¡lárgate!- dijo dirigiéndose al mensajero, que cumplió la orden sin chistar. Luego, mirando a la mujer, que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio, dijo:- Tú vas a tomarte un descansito y me vas a acompañar. Así no me aburro...

* * *

**Bueeenooo... **ya veis, en este corto aunque intenso capítulo no aparece ninguno de los personajes principales, pero aún así se revela parte del misterio... pero se plantean otros. ¿Qué pensáis que está pasando aquí¡Quiero reviews con teorías!  
Conciencia de Ame F.: _Te recuerdo que aún no eres JK Rowling. La gente no tiene porqué perder su tiempo haciendo complicadas teorías sobre tus fics chorras.  
_Ejem ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¬¬ En fin... supongo que ha llegado el momento de la confesión... uy! se me olvidó que había quedado con... Nonsa! (el hombre pez) xDDD  
Lo siento chicos, la confesión está en el próximo capítulo, y no solo eso, sino muchas cosas más que averiguaréis (no sobre mí, que ya sé que no os importo xDD, sino sobre la historia), el capítulo sexto, llamado...**"Juntos en Esto" **hala, os lo leéis ya que para eso lo he subido.  
Besos mis frikis! 


	6. Juntos en Esto

**¡Hola de nuevo!  
**Bueno, como esta vez no tengo nada interesante que decir ya que acabo de subir el capítulo quinto, sin que sirva de precedente y con el único objetivo de atraer inútilmente vuestra atención hacia estas notas de la autora (xDD lo siento, es que ya es muy tarde y desvarío), OS VOY A CONTAR MI GRAN SECRETO! El porqué soy capaz de publicar dos capítulos seguidos... bueno, y de hecho, más si hubiera querido... la verdad es que...  
ya tengo escritos ocho capítulos de slayers now y la mitad del noveno, pero siempre los guardo sin publicar una temporada, por qué? básicamente para ocasiones como ésta, en las que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, pero quiero digamos cubrir la demanda xDDD soy precavida.  
O sea, que en realidad el capítulo que leéis ahora lleva varios meses escrito.  
Ya podéis mandarme los paquetes bomba y los matadragones a domicilio. Ah¿que no sabéis mi dirección? Vaya, qué pena xDD.  
Este capítulo lo escribí con mucho cariño, hasta la fecha es de mis favoritos, así que espero que os guste mucho, especialmente a los fans de AxZ ya sé que sí ;)  
pd: Nade-san como ves le cambié el título al capítulo. Éste me gusta más, y conociéndote, creo que a ti también te gustará el cambio. Besotes wapa.

* * *

Capítulo Sexto:  
Juntos en Esto

Una vez más, Zelgadis escondía su rostro del resto de la gente. Era un lugar de lo más concurrido a aquellas horas, lo cual no le agradaba demasiado. Y sin embargo, llevaba allí esperando un buen rato. ¿Por qué¿Por qué no se había marchado directamente de Sylon, con la cabeza alta y sin mirar atrás¿Por qué no buscaba a otra persona que pudiera ayudarle a estudiar el manuscrito (si es que quedaba algo que estudiar?

Cuando se hacía este tipo de preguntas de difícil respuesta, era cuando se daba cuenta claramente de que él había cambiado, y mucho. Era una persona totalmente distinta de la que fue unos tres o cuatro años atrás. Lo notaba también cada vez que cualquier tontería de su vida diaria le recordaba a algún momento pasado con sus amigos; alguna anécdota divertida o por el contrario, algún hecho trágico... cada vez que, mientras caminaba, comía o descansaba en soledad, descubría de repente que echaba de menos aquellos gritos y aspavientos a su alrededor... cada vez que, sin venir a cuento, se preguntaba por la suerte que estarían corriendo en ese instante Lina y Gaudy... o Seelphil... o Filia.

O ella. Ahora estaba allí por ella. Esa era la única razón. Tantas y tantas veces había combatido su propia desesperación tomando aquel brazalete entre sus manos e imaginando que ella estaba junto a él para darle ánimos... y hacía poco había tenido que recogerlo del suelo enmoquetado de la habitación, donde ella lo había arrojado en señal de furia. Estaba furiosa con él. Y tenía sus razones.  
"No tenía que haberse reído"- se dijo- "pero yo... yo me he comportado como un estúpido"  
No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la princesa llorando. Derramando lágrimas por su culpa. Era inútil negarlo, hubiera querido correr hacia ella y abrazarla, pedirle perdón, pedirle que por favor olvidase lo que acababa de decirle, jurarle (aunque no fuera del todo cierto) que el manuscrito no era más que la excusa perfecta para verla. Reconfortarla de cualquier forma posible. Pero no. Tuvo que dominar ese absurdo impulso y darle la espalda fríamente. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? No le gustaba nada dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, eso era sinónimo de actuar sin pensar, cosa que siempre traía problemas. Por eso estaba allí, en el "Café Albor", una de las cafeterías más afamadas y concurridas de la capital. Por eso se había colocado cerca de las cristaleras. La estaba esperando. Sabía que Amelia lo buscaría en ese lugar.

Iba ya por su tercera taza de café. Mientras todas estas cuestiones se le pasaban por la mente, bajo la mesa sus manos no dejaban de darle vueltas al brazalete. Empezaba a preguntarse si ya había tomado demasiada cafeína para un solo día, cuando finalmente la vio.  
Apretaba los puños uno contra el otro a la altura del estómago, y lo miraba a través de las cristaleras con la expresión compungida y unos ojos cargados de culpa y de lágrimas. De nuevo Zelgadis sintió aquel dolor en el pecho, era como una opresión que lo atenazaba y casi le impedía respirar. No podía verla así, y menos por su culpa. Se deshizo de su capucha, que de repente le estorbaba muchísimo, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que entrara en el Café. Ella le respondió con un intento de sonrisa y echó a correr hacia la puerta.

Amelia franqueó el dintel de la entrada y entonces comenzó a andar más lento. Se dirigía a la mesa en la que su amigo la esperaba sentado, cuando llegó, agachó la cabeza y empezó a hablar sin sentarse. Zelgadis prefirió no interrumpirla y la observó todo el rato en silencio. Que dijera todo lo que quisiese decir, estaba más que dispuesto a escucharla. Después hablaría él.

- Zel, yo... me he portado muy mal contigo. Esta misma mañana tú me has...- hasta ese momento la princesa había intentado controlarse, pero llegada a ese punto no pudo aguantar más y se puso a sollozar de nuevo, entre frase y frase- me has salvado la vida una vez más, y yo en lugar de agradecértelo... me he portado como una...- los sollozos poco a poco se hacían llanto- una mala amiga. Me he reído de una desgracia tuya, de aquello que es lo más importante para ti. Y después, para colmo... - aquí Amelia hizo una parada para respirar. Tanto su cara como sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos. Él se moría de ganas por dedicarle algunas palabras de consuelo, por cargar con su parte de culpa... pero decidió dejarla terminar.  
- Para colmo, luego he tirado al suelo el brazalete... tú lo habías guardado todo este tiempo... lo habías llevado contigo... a saber dónde estará ahora.  
Zelgadis sacó su mano derecha de debajo de la mesa, y sin decir nada la abrió y le mostró a la princesa lo que llevaba toqueteando todo el rato. Cuando ella lo vio, abrió mucho los ojos. Creía que no podía sentirse más culpable, pero se equivocaba.  
- Tú... lo has recogido.  
Todo su cuerpo se encogió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ya no era capaz de decir nada más, tan sólo hipaba y lloraba. Delante de todos los clientes del Café de la Tarde. Pero eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto.  
Ahora sí, ya no pudo más. Zelgadis se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Pasó un segundo en el que se debatía por no saber qué hacer exactamente, hasta que por fin le puso una mano sobre el hombro. - Amelia, escúchame. Yo...- hasta ese momento pensaba que tenía muy claro lo que tenía que decir, pero sin saber porqué, se quedó en blanco. Sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor.- por favor... por favor, no llores. A mí me duele verte así. En serio.

Él miró a su alrededor, preocupado también por si los demás los estaban mirando. Pero había tanta gente y tanto ruido, y por otro lado ellos estaban tan apartados, que nadie, aparte de uno o dos curiosos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, los vigilaban.  
Repentinamente, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como se aferra un moribundo a su última esperanza de vida. Zelgadis se quedó sorprendido, pero, con algo de vergüenza, poco a poco fue rodeándola con sus brazos. Por fin, las palabras iban llegando a su mente.  
- Escucha, no tienes porqué ponerte así, no ha sido culpa tuya. Yo he reaccionado muy mal y te he dicho cosas sin sentido. Lo siento mucho... – casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. El rostro de la princesa seguía escondido contra su pecho.- Pero tienes que tranquilizarte¿de acuerdo, porque al menos por mi parte, está todo olvidado.  
Debía de estar haciéndolo bien, porque cuando Amelia volvió a mirarlo, de sus lágrimas sólo quedaban los surcos aún visibles, y sus ojos, aunque rojos a causa del llanto, volvían a ser los mismos ojos risueños y llenos de vida de siempre.  
- También por la mía, Zel- le respondió alegremente.  
Zelgadis respiró hondo, aliviado. Vio como ella se separaba de él y se sentaba, restregándose los ojos con las manos, como para borrar completamente el recuerdo de ese mal momento. Él también se sentó de nuevo. Parecía que estaba ansiosa por decirle algo, y sonreía ilusionada. Amelia había vuelto a la normalidad.  
- He estado pensando, Zel, que es muy extraño que el idioma celestial se utilice para escribir un simple libro de cocina. El libro... él ya casi no se acordaba de eso. Se dio cuenta asombrado de que había pasado todo ese rato preocupado tan sólo por la princesa, en lugar de plantearse seriamente qué iba a hacer ahora con el libro de Bezeld. Sus palabras lo devolvían a la realidad... a su realidad. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para escucharla con más atención.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño en señal de interés. Ahora que volvía a pensar en el tema, estaba dispuesto a aferrarse a cualquier resquicio de esperanza que quedase.  
- Verás, ese idioma se usa para propósitos más elevados. Se dice que un ángel venido del mismo cielo se lo enseñó a una de las sacerdotisas fundadoras de Sylon, en tiempos inmemoriales. Desde entonces, se ha utilizado para hacer alabanzas a los dioses, escribir oraciones y reflexiones metafísicas, y antiguamente, también para invocar hechizos. Pero desde luego, no para escribir un libro de recetas.- miró a su amigo, que sonreía poco a poco. Estaba recordando algo. Algo muy importante que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. Ella continuó.- Ése es un objeto de uso cotidiano que cualquier ama de casa puede tener. Pero muy pocas personas conocen siquiera la existencia de ese idioma. En resumen, hay algo que no concuerda.  
- ¡Claro!- él le devolvió la mirada, triunfante- ¡No sé cómo no lo he pensado antes!  
- ¡El qué?- Amelia ya estaba tan intrigada y metida en el asunto como él.  
- Cuando me decidí a buscar ese manuscrito, fue porque encontré una inscripción en un templo, que hablaba sobre él. Explicaba su localización, y después, decía exactamente estas palabras:"El libro de Bezeld hará que tu más ansiado deseo se cumpla. Pero... ¡cuidado! Has de ser inteligente y tener algo de suerte,  
pues lo que buscas está muy bien escondido." ¿Lo entiendes¡El verdadero significado del libro está escondido! Debe de haber alguna clave, algo oculto que no hemos visto. Un mensaje cifrado, o algo así. Algo más relevante que unas simples recetas.  
- Algo que justifique el empleo de una forma de escritura tan elevada... ¡Ahora sí tiene más sentido! Pero tendremos que encontrar esa clave que dices...- Amelia estaba casi más emocionada que él por el tema. Por fin un misterio que resolver, algo intrigante, fascinante... en vez de uno más de sus aburridos tratados.  
Zelgadis también disfrutaba del momento. En poco rato, él y Amelia habían hecho las paces, y por si eso fuera poco, estaban descubriendo un nuevo camino, una nueva esperanza para él. No se molestaba ya en ocultar su sonrisa.  
- Hay muchas maneras de cifrar un mensaje dentro de otro texto. Yo puedo pensar algunas, y tú podrías comprobarlas. Puede que sea algo tedioso... oye, no tienes porqué hacerlo si no qu.  
- Baah, no digas tonterías¡será interesante!- le interrumpió agitando la mano arriba y abajo.- Además¡el bien y la justicia nos guiarán por el buen camino, tenlo por seguro!- ella decía esas frases totalmente en serio, mientras Zelgadis entornaba los ojos. Ya le extrañaba a él, llevaba mucho sin decir una de las suyas. Iba a contestarle, cuando vio que alguien entraba en el establecimiento y se dirigía hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados. Era uno de los dos guardias que lo habían recibido en la puerta, el más joven de ellos. Cuando llegó, se dirigió a Amelia con una reverencia, y ella, que no lo había visto venir, se sorprendió, en medio de su emoción por el tema del manuscrito.  
- Princesa, señor Greywords, buenas tardes.  
- Buenas tardes. Dinos¿qué ocurre?- le respondió Amelia muy cordialmente, a pesar de la sorpresa.  
- Esta carta ha llegado a Palacio hace poco, su padre ya la ha leído y quiere que la vea usted también. Dice que es urgente. Yo tengo que volver a mi puesto, si me disculpan.- el muchacho hizo otra reverencia, y tal como había llegado, se fue.  
Amelia miraba el sobre que tenía entre sus manos. El sello lacrado de color negro que lo cerraba ya estaba roto, señal de que su padre la había abierto anteriormente como había dicho el mensajero. Sin embargo, aún podía apreciarse el dibujo del sello, y Amelia lo identificó inmediatamente: era el tétrico escudo de la casa real de Zoana. Sin poder contenerse más, abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. Zelgadis la observaba con algo de curiosidad, pues la muchacha no soltaba prenda sobre el contenido de la misiva. Vio como de repente abría mucho los ojos, tragaba con dificultad, y fruncía el ceño. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza al papel y temblaban levemente. Sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez las mismas palabras, sin poder creerlas.  
- ¿Qué es¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al fin, preocupado. Ella lo miró a la cara muy seriamente.  
- Ha muerto Moros, el rey de Zoana.  
- ¡QUÉ? Pero...¿cómo?- su relación fue tan alarmada no ya porque le tuviese demasiado aprecio a aquel hombre (el rey le había estafado y timado hacía un par de años, por no mencionar que gracias a él tuvo que enfrentarse a Amelia) sino por lo que aquella muerte significaba después del atentado que la princesa había sufrido esa misma mañana. ¿Simple casualidad¿O tal vez un malvado plan que alcanzaba más allá de lo que habían previsto? - Aquí dice que la causa de la muerte aún no es muy clara. No han querido dar más detalles.- le respondió mirándolo gravemente. Amelia no era de ese tipo de personas que suelen desconfiar en cualquier situación. Pero, por desgracia, si de algo sabía ella era de conspiraciones, atentados y asesinatos por el poder. Los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, pero fue la quimera quien lo puso en palabras.  
- Supongo que eres consciente de que esto puede tener algo que ver con el ataque de esta mañana.  
- Claro que sí.- dobló el papel con cuidado y volvió a guardarlo en el sobre. Volvió a mirarlo a él, esta vez con expresión preocupada.- Zel, eso significa que tengo que partir mañana mismo hacia Zoana. Aparte de por razones diplomáticas, también debo ir para averiguar más detalles sobre esa muerte. Tal vez nos dé una pista sobre lo que está pasando, si es que no ha sido natural.  
- Iré contigo- contestó Zelgadis inmediatamente.- En estos momentos puede ser peligroso que vayas sola hasta allí. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda a descubrir si hay alguien detrás de todo esto.- dijo con determinación.  
A decir verdad, a la muchacha le encantó aquella idea. La perspectiva de emprender precisamente ahora un viaje sola hacia un reino sumido en el luto, cambiaba por completo con Zelgadis como compañero de viaje. Casi podía revivir los viejos tiempos... aún así.  
- Yo no quiero meterte en más líos, de verdad...- dijo mirando hacia abajo.  
- No digas tonterías. Tú te preocupas por mis asuntos. Yo me preocupo por los tuyos.- de nuevo su media sonrisa y su mirada. Aquella mirada...- Para eso están los amigos.  
Amelia sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. De repente tenía la impresión de que juntos, podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. ¿Qué era una conspiración internacional mientras él estuviera a su lado? Nuevamente parecía irradiar energía por cada poro de su piel.  
- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó levantándose de pronto y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos.- Entonces saldremos mañana mismo hacia Zoana. Si quieres puedes llevarte el libro, intentaremos descifrarlo por el camino.- miró a Zelgadis acentuando su sonrisa.- Esta noche puedes alojarte en palacio. Ven conmigo ahora y te mostraré tu habitación. Yo tengo que ir haciendo los preparativos.  
A Amelia parecía habérsele olvidado ya el motivo de su viaje. Zelgadis no estaba muy convencido con la idea de alojarse en palacio, pero después de todo, en aquel momento era la mejor opción. Mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos por ver si encontraba algo con lo que pagar la cuenta, la princesa suspiró y acercó su rostro al de su amigo.  
- Zel, me alegra mucho que estemos juntos en esto.- le dijo con voz templada, justo antes de besarle en la mejilla.  
- S-sí, claro... en asuntos como éste siempre es mejor estar en compañía, supongo.- le respondió él sin estar muy seguro de qué palabras estaba pronunciando. La observó dando media vuelta y marchando delante de él. Y durante un instante tuvo la sensación de que todo era perfecto. Volvió en sí, dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa, y siguió a la princesa, rogando a los cielos que el rubor fuese invisible a través de su gruesa piel hecha de piedra.

* * *

Notas finales para otro día, me echan del ordenador. Sed felices.


	7. La extraña y la flor

**¡Hola lectores! **Como prometí, he vuelto pronto. Ante todo, tengo que daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews. Gracias a ello he vuelto a la carga con más entusiasmo que nunca.  
Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero...¡sed más críticos! Me gustaría que me dijérais qué cosas puedo mejorar.  
En fin, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo, en el que por fin aparecen ciertos personajes que seguramente muchos estábais ya echando de menos...;)  
Besotes

* * *

Capítulo Séptimo:  
La extraña y la flor

- ¡Ya decía yo que aquel gran tesoro de Bezeld tenía que ser un fiasco! Era todo demasiado fácil.  
- Oye Lina, aquel tío que nos contó la leyenda nos dijo que íbamos a encontrar muchos monstruos antes de llegar al lugar ¿no?  
- Sí... ¿y?  
- Pues que ahora no me acuerdo de ningún monstruo que nos hayamos encontrado.  
- ¡Es que no ha habido ningún monstruo, cabeza de serrín! Ese viejo nos mintió en todo lo que dijo. ¡Es increíble que aún no te hayas dado cuenta! En fin... menos mal que a la vuelta nos encontramos con esos bandiduchos de tres al cuarto. ¡Esta noche vamos a cenar a su costa! Ja, ja, ja, ja.

Esta conversación llevaban la temible hechicera Lina Inverse y el famoso espadachín Gaudy Gabriev cuando llegaban al anochecer a un pueblecito cerca de Mane. Llevaban un tiempo viajando juntos, buscando tesoros y recompensas, matando bandidos... como siempre. Hacía ya varios meses que no les ocurría nada demasiado extraño, lo cual hacía que Lina a ratos se sintiese incómoda. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido desde que dejó su casa, y después de salvar al mundo por tres veces consecutivas, no se acostumbraba a la falta de acción que últimamente les estaba deparando el destino a ella y a su eterno compañero de viajes.  
- Parecía como si alguien hubiera limpiado hace poco aquella zona... ¿Quién sabe? Puede que alguien haya saqueado el tesoro poco antes de llegar nosotros, eso explicaría también el hecho de que los supuestos guardianes ya no estén. Me pregunto si esa hoja amarillenta que cogí tiene algún valor... no tengo ni idea de en qué idioma está escrito, pero la voy a guardar por si ac...¡GAUDY, QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!  
La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando sola, su amigo estaba mucho más interesado en un puestecillo que había justo al lado del restaurante donde iban a entrar. El dueño (un anciano con una pinta muy amable) le decía:  
- Sí, aquí tenemos las mejores, te enseñaré unas que.  
Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar, porque en ese momento su posible cliente estaba siendo arrastrado por la oreja.  
- ¡Ah¡Aouch¡Linaa!  
- ¡No te quejes! Espero que nunca más vuelvas a dejarme hablando sola en medio de la calle. ¿Entendido?  
- ¡Sí, sí¡Pero suéltame, por favor¡Aaauch!  
- Está bien, pero entremos ya de una maldita vez, que tengo muchísima hambre.

En una de las esquinas del restaurante quedaba una pequeña mesa para dos, así que se dirigieron a ella, aunque Lina se preguntaba muy seriamente si en esa pequeña mesita de aspecto tan romántico cabrían las cantidades ingentes de comida que tenía pensado ordenar. Poco después de que los dos se hubiesen acomodado y la joven hubiese llamado a voces al camarero, el espadachín se dirigió a ella; parecía que algo le urgía bastante:  
- Lina¿te importa que me vaya un momento? Es que tengo algo que hacer. _"Será la llamada de la naturaleza..."_ pensó ella, perpleja y divertida a la vez. - Está bien, haz lo que quieras, mientras no te metas en líos...  
- Vale. Ahora mismo vuelvo. Cuando estaba ya a punto de salir por la puerta, ella se volvió y le preguntó, gritando de nuevo:  
- ¿Qué te pido?  
- Lo mismo que pidas tú.- fue lo único que respondió él con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo Lina ya se preguntaba porqué tardaban tanto en venir a tomarle nota, cuando una figura apareció ante ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de odio hacia el camarero que no llegaba.  
- Veo que estás sola. ¿Te importa si me siento unos minutos contigo?  
La persona que había hecho esa pregunta era una muchacha que aparentaba más o menos su edad, vestía ropas de guerrera y portaba una espada imponente a la espalda. Sus cabellos, que reflejaban tonos azules, estaban peinados en un pequeño moño. Su mirada era fría y penetrante; había algo en ella que a Lina le escamaba, pero no habría sido capaz de decir exactamente el qué.  
- Estoy esperando a un amigo que volverá de un momento a otro.  
- No te preocupes, seré breve...- la extraña se sentó sin esperar consentimiento- tú eres Lina Inverse ¿no es así? La hechicera que impidió la llegada de Estrella Oscura.- dijo con una pizca de admiración.  
- Puede, depende de quién pregunte por ella.- Lina intentaba ocultar que estaba halagada, de nuevo su fama la precedía y eso no le disgustaba del todo.  
- Lo que importa no es quién soy yo, sino a quién represento.- dejó de hablar durante unos instantes, tal vez para saborear la impresión que aquellas palabras tan enigmáticas causaban. Pero la hechicera estaba ya más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de presentaciones, así que la dejó continuar sin expresar, de momento, emoción alguna.  
- Formo parte de un gran ejército que comenzó a formarse hace ya tiempo. Buscamos la unión de todos los reinos del mundo interior en uno sólo. Al principio sólo éramos un grupo de guerreros hartos de que este reino, aquél y el de más allá nos mangonearan a placer... pero ahora somos mucho más, y...  
- Bien, bien...- Lina se rascaba la oreja con una indiferencia que comenzaba a ser casi insultante- y cuando consigáis eso ¿quién se supone que lo gobernará todo?  
- Eso... eso ya es secundario. Ya se decidirá cuando hayamos alcanzado nuestro objetivo mayor, que es el de...  
- Perdona, no creo que exista ninguna razón que justifique esa lucha, no me parece que un solo gobierno para todo el interior de la barrera sea beneficioso, y además, me gusta saber para quién trabajo.  
A la muchacha pareció exasperarle demasiado aquella respuesta.  
- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Los cambios están llegando ya, es tu oportunidad para unirte. Eres muy poderosa y podrías alcanzar un alto rango... quién sabe si ese soberano por el que me has preguntado podrías llegar a ser tú... podrás conseguir mucho oro... ¡todo lo que quieras estará a tu alcance!  
Durante un solo instante, pareció que la idea había calado en la imaginación de la pelirroja. Aventuras, acción, recompensas... su sed de grandeza clamaba desde algún rinconcito de su cerebro. Aunque... ¿unir todos los reinos en uno solo? Nunca se le había dado del todo bien la política, pero esa idea no la convencía. Por no mencionar ese algo invisible y repulsivo que aquella chica emanaba a través de su mirada y de su presencia. No lo veía nada claro.  
- Mira, para otro tipo de trabajos, suelo tener un precio. Pero mona, siento decirte que tendrías que pagarme el peso de las montañas de Kataart en oro para que accediese a esa locura.  
- ¿Es tu última palabra, Lina Inverse?  
- Me temo que sí.  
- Perfecto.- la muchacha se levantó del asiento muy digna e hizo una mueca que pudiera parecer una sonrisa. En ese momento le brillaban los ojos, con los que miró fijamente a su interlocutora.  
- A partir de ahora eres nuestra enemiga. Tenemos más poder del que crees. Puedes ir preparándote.  
Una persona normal se hubiera asustado ante aquellas palabras, pero si había algo a lo que a Lina estaba acostumbrada, era a las amenazas. Durante sus viajes se había granjeado más odios que amistades, y sabía de sobras que la mayoría de las amenazas o bien no se acababan cumpliendo, o bien no eran tan temibles como prometían. Además de todo, a estas alturas Lina temía ya a muy pocas cosas.  
- Muy bien, aquí os estaré esperando a ti y a tu temible ejército. ¡Y QUÉ PASA CON ESE CAMARERO QUE NO LLEGA!- la joven empezó a golpear la mesa para ver si así conseguía llamar la atención y que le tomasen nota. Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección a la misteriosa muchacha, ella ya había desaparecido por completo, lo cual la inquietó bastante. _"Maldita sea,_- pensó- _no vais a conseguir estropearme la cena."_

El camarero llegó poco después alertado por el escándalo y deshaciéndose en disculpas por la tardanza. Después de apuntar dos ollas de cocido, seis raciones de ternera en salsa, cuatro de besugo a la plancha y por supuesto los postres, se alejó de allí medio alucinado. Justo cuando la joven empezaba a preguntarse dónde diablos se habría metido el cabeza hueca de Gaudy, éste apareció de nuevo por la puerta con aire distraído, se sentó y miró a Lina con una sonrisa pícara.  
- ¿Qué tal?  
- Bien. Una tía muy rara acaba de ofrecerme que me una a un misterioso ejército con el que pretende conquistar el mundo, y he rehusado. Y el camarero ha tardado un montón en atenderme. ¿Y tú qué has hecho ahí fuera tanto rato?  
- Es que no me decidía.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Mira Lina, quiero dart...  
- ¡Shh¡Calla! Quiero enterarme de lo que están hablando esos dos.  
Y es que los de la mesa de al lado habían empezado a mantener casi gritando una discusión de lo más rara:  
- No quiero imaginarme lo que les espera ahora. Esos príncipes son unos auténticos incompetentes. Apostaría mi mano derecha a que va a estallar más de una revuelta.  
- Y más de dos. Esto es el principio del fin de Zoana. Con el rey muerto...  
- Además así, tan de repente.  
- Ella va de fiesta en fiesta y él siempre ha ido muy a lo suyo. Nunca se han preocupado por lo que pasaba en su reino.  
- Sí, me gustaría saber cómo se las van a arreglar ahora.  
La conversación continuó por otros derroteros. De todas formas, Lina no necesitaba oír más.  
- Gaudy... ¿has oído lo mismo que yo?  
- Sí, es terrible, Lina. No puedo creerlo.  
- Ni yo...  
- ¡Es increíble que no dejen casarse a esa pobre muchacha con el hombre al que ama sólo porque sus familias estén enfrentadas!  
- ¡TE HAS EQUIVOCADO DE CONVERSACIÓN, PEDAZO DE MERLUZO! Grrr... no era ésa la que tenías que escuchar.- la pelirroja estaba más exasperada de lo normal, aunque seguramente le influía el hecho de que aún no le habían servido la cena.- Escúchame bien. Esos dos dicen que el rey de Zoana ha muerto. ¡El padre de Martina! No, espera, no me lo digas, ya no te acuerdas.  
- Humm... el caso es que me suena muchísimo...- respondió el intentando concentrarse.  
- Cielos, qué cruz me ha caído contigo.  
- Lina...  
- ¿Y DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI COMIDAAA!  
- Este... Lina, yo...  
- De verdad, todo esto es de lo más raro. Me pregunto si la muerte del padre de Martina tendrá que ver con lo que me acaba de decir esa loca... espero que no. Aunque la información tampoco es muy fidedigna que digamos.  
- Ejem...  
- Tal vez deberíamos ir hasta allí para enterarnos bien de todos los detalles. Sí, eso es lo que vam... ¿QUÉ...?- de repente una sorpresa interrumpió su decidido discurso, que a partir de ese momento se redujo a poco más que un conjunto de palabras mal balbuceadas.- Pe-pero Gaudy ¡Qué diantres se supone que estás...! Quiero decir que... bueno ¿qué es esto?  
- Je, je... es una flor. Toma, cógela, es para ti.

Efectivamente, en ese momento le estaba tendiendo una rosa con el tallo envuelto en una especie de papel de seda, rodeada por algunas hierbas para hacerla más vistosa, todo ello atado con una cinta en el extremo. La rosa era de un color rojo intenso, y parecía que estaba recién cortada. El espadachín sonreía con la ilusión de un niño mientras le ofrecía la flor a su amiga. Ella la tomó en sus manos sin saber qué decir, mientras el color de sus mejillas se iba asemejando cada vez más al de su pelo.  
- Elegí esa porque me recordó a ti. Tiene exactamente el color de tus ojos.  
No era la primera vez ni mucho menos que le decía algo tan hermoso. Al principio Lina sospechaba que lo hacía con una intención clara, hasta que al conocerlo más a fondo descubrió que aquellos detalles que tenía con ella, aquellas frases (como aquella vez que, mientras caminaban juntos, le dijo _"Me gustaría hacer esto el resto de mi vida."_) eran hechos y dichos con total inocencia, simplemente porque le apetecía, porque quería, porque lo sentía. A veces tenía la impresión de que él no comprendía lo que para ella podían significar aquellos gestos. Por eso, porque no sabía muy bien a qué atenerse o qué pensar, prefería hacer como si los pasara por alto, hacerse la tonta, no darse por aludida. Pero esta vez era algo tangible, no era un simple comentario del que podía fingir no haberse enterado. Esta vez tenía una magnífica rosa entre las manos.  
- Vaya, pues... muchas gracias, supongo... muy amable de tu parte, Gaudy. Pero ¿puedo preguntarte a qué viene esto?  
- No es nada. Sólo que el viejo de ahí afuera me dijo que "una joven tan bella como esa se merece una hermosa flor." Yo pensé que tenía razón ¿no crees?  
Lina creía que las mejillas le iban a estallar, pero al menos ya tenía excusa para salirse por la tangente.  
- ¿Y NECESITAS QUE UN VIEJO TE DIGA ESO PARA DARTE CUENTA DE ALGO TAN OBVIO, CEREBRO DE MEDUSA? GRRR... ¡CAMARERO¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MI COMIDAAAA?...

* * *

Mmmm... no tengo mucho más que decir... tan sólo que... ¡volveré pronto!  
Jeje... que seáis felices, y ya sabéis, reviews!  
Besos,  
Amelia F. Hook


	8. El Camino hacia Zoana

¿Qué tal mis queridos lectores? Vuelvo una vez más a incordiaros con mi fic, jeje... me alegra mucho recibir vuestros reviews )  
Por cierto hice caso a la sugerencia y ahora los diálogos están separados... de hecho todo está más separado, es más fácil de leer así¿no? Je, gracias y a ver si me enviáis más sugerencias para poder mejorar mi fic, todas serán bienvenidas. Bueno pues nada, que espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, es algo pausado, pero aún así creo que os gustará (más bien lo espero).  
Un besito a todos y que el espíritu slayer viva en vosotros.  
¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo Octavo:  
El Camino hacia Zoana

La mañana despertaba con el cielo gris y la tierra sumida en la niebla. La humedad impregnaba el ambiente en cada rincón, de manera que era imposible ver nada que estuviese a más de veinte metros.

Pero nada de esto impidió que Lina se levantase de la cama aquel día con más fuerza que nunca.

A una parte de ella todavía le costaba asimilar la muerte de Moros, un rey que aunque no se caracterizaba por su equidad ni por su buena voluntad, se las había apañado bastante bien para sacar su reino adelante. Se le vino a la mente de repente la imagen de la última vez que lo vio: llorando de alegría a lágrima viva porque al fin había conseguido casar a su peculiar hija. El hecho de que ella hubiese elegido como marido a un mercenario de no muy buena calaña no pareció importarle demasiado; seguramente Martina se había enamorado ya en el pasado de tipos mucho más raros, así que teniendo en cuenta que Zanglus era una de las pocas personas sobre la tierra capaces de aguantarla, no había sido un mal negocio.

_"Parece ser que lo de 'bicho malo nunca muere' no es del todo cierto"_, se dijo Lina a sí misma mientras bajaba a desayunar.

A Gaudy le costó levantarse aquella mañana y tardó un rato más... hasta que Lina le gritó de una manera que pudo enterarse el pueblo al completo que si no bajaba como el rayo iba a zamparse ella sola los dos desayunos. Poco después ya estaba abajo, dando los buenos días, listo y preparado para comenzar la nueva jornada y de paso proteger su desayuno de las garras de la pelirroja.

- Escúchame atentamente- le dijo ella entre bocado y bocado- éste es el plan, es muy simple: de aquí a Zoana hay un camino que no está del todo mal, andando por él a pie podríamos tardar algo más de unos tres días.- se acercó a él para asegurarse de que la escuchaba. Su compañero, a pesar de mostrarse bastante interesado en el plato que tenía por delante (lo cual también podía decirse de ella) intentaba prestar toda la atención que le era posible... o al menos eso parecía.- Pero es importante que lleguemos en poco tiempo, después de todo, es demasiada casualidad que Moros haya muerto justo antes de que esa mujer me hablase sobre su maravilloso ejército.- decidió darse un respiro para masticar a gusto. Desde luego, si le gustaba disfrutar de algo, era de la comida; en especial de los desayunos.- Así que tenemos dos opciones: si nos encontramos con un comerciante que lleve un carro le pediremos amablemente que nos deje subir. Y si en el carro lo que hay son bandidos, pues les pateamos el culo y nos quedamos con su carro y con su botín.- terminó de explicar, orgullosa.

- Una estupenda idea, Lina.- le contestó Gaudy sonriente- Pero dime¿qué pasa si no encontramos a ninguno de los dos?

- Esa opción no se contempla.- le respondió casi ofendida.- De aquí hasta Mane hay un pequeño camino que atraviesa el bosque, por ahí no creo que pase nadie... pero una vez lleguemos a Mane, encontraremos el gran camino que te dije¿me sigues?

- Hummm...- él miraba al techo rascándose la barbilla, lo cual le indicó a Lina que ya se estaba perdiendo en su explicación, como de costumbre.

- En fin... es igual. Ese camino es una especie de ruta comercial bastante transitada por gente de todo tipo, con lo cual no creo que tengamos ningún problema en encontrar quien nos pueda llevar.

- Bien, bien...- murmuró Gaudy distraídamente como única respuesta mientras apuraba su plato.- Por cierto Lina¿qué has hecho con la flor?

- ¿Eeh?- la pregunta la pilló totalmente de improviso.- Pueess... ponerla en un jarro con agua para que no se marchite¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?- dijo rascándose nerviosa la coronilla. En ese momento Gaudy pareció caer en la cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

- Vaya... no había pensado que fuera a marchitarse...- se lamentó tristemente con la mirada perdida.

- Pfff... ¿por qué no me extraña?- a Lina ya no le sorprendían los límites a los que el increíble atolondramiento de su amigo podía llegar. Por otro lado, aquel tema de la flor no la hacía sentir a gusto precisamente, así que decidió que había llegado el momento de dejarlo. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, Gaudy volvió a la carga con otro de sus inocentes comentarios.

- Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que pudieras haberla llevado contigo siempre.

De nuevo... de nuevo lo mismo. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? En el fondo de su corazón sabía cual era la razón: ella era muy feliz con lo que tenía; ignorando (a propósito o subconscientemente, poco importaba) lo que podía tener. Por no meterse en problemas, o por no sentirse débil, necesitada de cariño, tal vez. Por no aceptar ante sí misma y ante los demás que no era totalmente autosuficiente, o que no estaba completa; que no era más que una mitad. Por no abrir sus propios ojos ante la verdad que cada día se hacía más patente sin que pudiera hacer nada por remediarlo:necesitaba a aquel maldito descerebrado como nunca había necesitado a nadie en su vida.  
Aquellos pedacitos de cielo que él le regalaba de vez en cuando, eran una especie de trampa mortal... le hacían desear más de aquello, desear en lo más profundo de su alma que cada momento fuera así... toda la vida...

Lina sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

- ¡Ya va siendo hora de irse! Recoge tus cosas que salimos en poco rato.

- Pues muy bien, vámonos.- sin dejar de sonreír la agarró suavemente por los hombros y ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

- Gaudy... esteee... puedo ir yo solita¿sabes?

* * *

Jamás hubiera podida imaginarse que ésa iba a ser su primera misión.

Él tenía sed de sangre, quería matar, causar terror; al fin y al cabo, para eso había nacido. El trabajo de espía no le hacía sentirse a gusto, menos aún si tenía que camuflarse de aquella forma tan bochornosa. Pero no tenía libertad para quejarse.

Se ajustó el sombrero de campesino, reorganizó los empobrecidos ropajes que llevaba encima, con cuidado de que cubriesen por completo su magnífica armadura, y arreó al caballo. Recordó las palabras de su ama:

_"Esos dos están tramando algo sin mí, estoy segura. Simplemente, llevan demasiado tiempo sin darme la lata. Por supuesto, no voy a consentir que me dejen fuera de sus planes tan impunemente. Tu primera misión será averiguar qué se traen entre manos."_

Melkor no rechistó en aquel momento, pero le daba la impresión de que el tipo al que su jefa acababa de despedir daba mucho mejor que él el perfil de espía que va de aquí para allá recavando información. Tampoco entendía muy bien por qué, para conseguir ese propósito, debía vigilar a una simple humana.

_"Créeme; por lo que he oído sobre ella, si hay algún plan diabólico en marcha, de una manera u otra estará involucrada."_

Oyó voces que se acercaban en el camino y aguzó el oído. Era imposible ver nada a causa de la niebla.

Esperaba que por fin fuese aquella mujer que era su objetivo. Pero no, por las voces más bien parecían un par de niñatos que discutían enzarzados en una estúpida conversación típicamente humana.

- He dicho que no. ¡No y mil veces no¡Me niego!

- Desde luego, es increíble lo insensible que puedes llegar a ser...

Las voces iban acercándose. Una de ellas era masculina y la otra femenina, de eso estaba seguro. Casi se podían distinguir ya las dos siluetas...

- Pero bueno, Gaudy... ¡Tú y tus ideas¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a llevar todo el rato ese jarro en la mano¿Es que no ves lo ridículo que es?

- ¿Qué más te da, si nadie va a verte? El bosque está desierto.

- Pues llévalo tú entonces.

- Oye Lina, te regalé esa flor para que la cuidaras, pero ya veo que te da igual si la pobre se muere o no.

¿Había oído bien? Lina... entonces definitivamente era ella. Sus informadores le habían revelado que ella pasaría por aquel lugar justo esa mañana; no debía de haber muchas Linas más rondando por el bosque.

Ella alertada por fin por el característico crujido que producían las ruedas, miró hacia atrás y finalmente lo divisó.

- ¡Mira, Gaudy¡Un carro!- exclamó con alegría.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y se acercaron rápidamente a él.

- Muy buenos días, señor.- saludó la pelirroja cortésmente.

- Buenos días, jovencita.- le respondió el hombre intentando parecer lo más amable posible.

- Vaya, Lina ¿no dijiste que por este camino no íbamos a encontrarnos a nadie y que los carros estarían más adelante?

- ¡Qué bien te acuerdas de las cosas cuando se trata de sacarme fallos¿eeh!- mientras decía esto le propinaba un buen pellizco en el brazo.

- ¡Aaauch¡Lina, que esos son de los que duelen!- se quejó él a la vez que intentaba poner a salvo el pequeño jarro blanco que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿A dónde vais, chicos?- interrumpió el dueño del carro.

- Pues nos dirigimos hacia Zoana, je, je, je...- estaba intentando ser de lo más simpática con aquel señor que seguramente iba a ahorrarles algo de camino a pie, cuando reparó en que no llevaba mercancía.

- ¡Estupendo! Precisamente a Zoana voy yo también. Adelante, podéis subir si queréis.

- ¡Bien!- exclamaron los dos al unísono, y subieron sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran dos veces. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que ambos estaban arriba, el mazoku arreó de nuevo el caballo y se dispuso a llevar a cabo la tarea por la que estaba allí: aguzar el oído y enterarse de todo lo que hablase aquel par, además de hacer alguna preguntilla que otra en el momento justo.

- ¿Cómo es que no lleva ninguna mercancía, señor?- fisgoneó la joven.

- Verás, resulta que yo en realidad no soy un comerciante.- no tenía porqué mentirles- Soy un guerrero. Pero tengo que llevar este carro hasta Zoana... cuestiones familiares, ya sabéis.

Es curioso cómo los mazokus suelen decir la verdad, pero no toda la verdad.

- Y vosotros dos¿por qué vais a Zoana?- continuó él.

- Al parecer están sucediendo cosas raras en palacio... y nosotros tenemos conocidos allí, así que vamos a interesarnos por ellos.- le respondió Lina, haciendo gala de aquella misma habilidad de no mentir sin decir apenas nada.

Reparó en que Gaudy llevaba más tiempo de lo normal sumido en un extraño mutismo, y volvió su mirada color rubí hacia él. Entonces se dio cuenta: sucedía muy de tarde en tarde, pero aún así, a veces ocurría que su apuesto espadachín se ofendía. A decir verdad, nunca estaba segura de si era en broma o en serio; seguramente eran ambas cosas. Él miraba hacia el otro lado del camino, y su rostro, aunque no se veía por completo, podía adivinarse más serio de lo normal. En su mano derecha aún llevaba, agarrado del asa, el pequeño jarro blanco donde se acomodaba la magnífica rosa que él le había regalado el día anterior. Había perdido parte de su brillo, pero aún así seguía siendo una flor de lo más hermosa.

Lo cierto es que aquella estampa la enterneció por completo. Se acercó a su compañero y apoyándose en su hombro le dijo:

- Anda, trae eso aquí, lo llevaré yo un rato.

Él la miró cambiando de expresión poco a poco, hasta que una sonrisa franca asomó en sus labios.

- Toma. Pero ¡ten cuidado!

Justo en el momento en que se pasaban el jarro de mano en mano, un inoportuno bache en el camino hizo que todo el carro diese un bote. Como resultado, la mitad del agua del jarro se derramó sobre el lado derecho de la cintura y la cadera de Lina.

- ¡Oh, no¡Mierda!- se quejó la muchacha mientras intentaba sacar apresuradamente algo de su bolsillo.

- Vaya, lo siento chicos, es que estos caminos están de lo más abandonados, y ya se sabe...- se disculpó el conductor.

- Hay que ver, Lina, lo primero que te dije fue que tuvieras cuidado.- le recriminó Gaudy medio de guasa, para arrepentirse al segundo siguiente: parecía que no era el mejor momento para bromitas.

- ¡Es que no ves que no ha sido culpa mía, tontainas?- le gritó sin siquiera mirarlo, ocupada como estaba en otros menesteres.

Sacó de su bolsillo derecho, con toda la precaución del mundo, la hoja amarillenta que habían encontrado la tarde anterior en lugar del supuesto tesoro. Estaba empapada, pero no se había roto y la tinta apenas se había corrido, señal de que era muy antiguo. Lina sabía de sobras que un papel mojado corre mucho más peligro que uno seco, así que decidió devolverle el dichoso jarro al espadachín y ocuparse ella de sostener delicadamente el manuscrito al aire para que se secara lo más pronto posible.

El dueño del carro volvía la cabeza hacia atrás para observar la escena con curiosidad.

- ¿Acaso es ese papel un objeto muy valioso?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Lo encontramos en el lugar donde debiera haber estado un magnífico tesoro, así que quizás forme parte de él.- respondió Lina locuazmente mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos la hoja manuscrita.

Tal vez si estaba compartiendo aquella información con él era simplemente porque en realidad no esperaba que el trozo de papel mojado que tenía delante de ella pudiera despertar auténtico interés en nadie.

- ¿No te estarás refiriendo por casualidad al tesoro de Bezeld...?

Vio que sus dos pasajeros se volvieron a mirarlo con asombro, seguramente preguntándose cómo conocía él aquel dato.

- Je, je, je... es una leyenda muy conocida por aquí... además, como Bezeld está cerca, me lo imaginé.

- Pues sí, es cierto.- le contestó Lina sin dar más rodeos.- Ya ve en lo que se ha convertido la famosa leyenda... en papel mojado.

* * *

Se merecían un buen descanso después de haberse llevado viajando todo el día. 

Habían ido a paso rápido, pues disponían de unas buenas monturas. Tan sólo Zelgadis hizo el camino a pie, por la sencilla razón de que su peso era excesivo para cualquier caballo. El hecho de ser una criatura mestiza a partes iguales entre la especie humana, demonio brownie y gólem de piedra le suponía algunos inconvenientes como aquél, pero también le proporcionaba ciertas ventajas, como la de poder caminar todo el día al ritmo de los caballos.

Así, cuando cayó la noche se encontraban ya muy cerca de su destino.

La Guardia Real había dispuesto que un par de escoltas acompañasen a la Princesa y su compañero hasta Zoana, a pesar de que ambos aseguraron hasta la saciedad que no era necesario. Tras los últimos acontecimientos, nadie quería arriesgarse.

Zelgadis hacía recuento del día mientras ordenaba sus enseres en la habitación de la posada en la que el grupo había decidido pernoctar. Había hecho buen tiempo y en general el viaje se hizo agradable. Los guardias se colocaron durante casi todo el día uno en cabeza y otro detrás del grupo, dejándolos a Amelia y a él en el centro.

Dedicó gran parte del tiempo a pensar en distintas formas de desencriptar el Libro, pero a cuenta de eso la princesa y él terminaron compartiendo todas las curiosidades y anécdotas que conocían sobre escritos antiguos, jeroglíficos, runas, y toda clase de rompecabezas lingüísticos utilizados a durante toda la historia para ocultar importantes mensajes. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Amelia incluso lo superaba en algunos temas. Cuando le preguntó cómo sabía tantos detalles, ella le respondió con mirada nostálgica, incluso triste:

- Te sorprendería saber cuantos secretos es capaz de esconder una familia real a través de los siglos.

Después de la parada para comer, Zelgadis ya había escrito una lista de distintas maneras en que podían combinarse las letras y palabras de un texto para formar otro. Aquellas eran las más fáciles, pero no estaba mal de momento. Mientras los guardias dormitaban, fue a entregarle la lista a Amelia, que también descansaba a la sombra de un árbol.

- Toma, estas son las primeras que se me han ocurrido. Compruébalas cuando... tengas un rato y te apetezca.- le dijo con cautela. No quería abusar de su amabilidad.

- Lo haré ahora mismo.- replicó ella, resuelta y sonriente, y se levantó al instante a coger el libro.

- No hace falta que sea ahora, de verdad...

- Zel, tengo un rato y me apetece.- sentenció la princesa. Así pues, durante la siesta Amelia consiguió descartar las dos primeras combinaciones, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Zelgadis. Lo cierto era que tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se las ingeniaba, además de que no quería tener la impresión de que la había dejado trabajando mientras él miraba las musarañas. Así que decidió hacerle compañía y se sentó junto a ella bajo el árbol.

Durante ese rato no pudo evitar de vez en cuando retirar su mirada del manuscrito y de las anotaciones que ella hacía, y fijarla en su rostro. La piel rosada de sus mejillas, el azul profundo de sus ojos, que despedían destellos reflejando algún rayo de sol que se filtraba entre las hojas; sus cabellos negros como el azabache ondeando débilmente bajo la brisa...

Amelia era hermosa, eso no podía negarse. _"Objetivamente, por supuesto"_ se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez para quedarse tranquilo.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que no parecía prestar atención a nada más. Sin embargo, de repente se volvió, sin dar siquiera tiempo a Zelgadis de disimular volviendo la vista hacia otro lado. Los dos se quedaron durante un instante mirándose sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó finalmente ella con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Yo... nada.- fue su única respuesta. A partir de ese momento se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Zelgadis se sintió nervioso y furioso consigo mismo cuando recordó aquello. Vaya una manera de hacer el tonto. Ya llevaba un buen rato sin poder dormirse, así que decidió dar un paseo.

Salió al pasillo, y algo le llamó la atención: parecía que salía luz de la habitación de Amelia. Normalmente ella solía ser de las primeras que se acostaban, así que le extrañó bastante. Se acercó poco a poco... ningún ruido salía de la habitación. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta notó que ya estaba entreabierta. Aún así, llamó con tres pequeños golpes y dijo su nombre en voz alta antes de entrar.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Alarmado, abrió la puerta y entró finalmente en la habitación...

La princesa se encontraba al fondo, sentada en la silla del escritorio; el resto de su cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ella. Ya se estaba temiendo lo peor... cuando se dio cuenta.

Amelia respiraba con normalidad, incluso más profundamente de lo habitual. La serenidad se reflejaba en su rostro.

Estaba dormida. Su cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre el Libro de Bezeld, y a su alrededor pudo ver un montón de papelitos llenos de anotaciones y tachones. Uno de ellos era la lista que le había entregado por la tarde. Había una cruz dibujada al lado de cada combinación descartada, y ya iban seis. Tres velas dispuestas sobre el escritorio emanaban la luz que él había visto antes por debajo de la puerta. Ella aún conservaba un lápiz en su mano derecha.

Zelgadis se conmovió. Amelia había intentado trabajar sobre el manuscrito también durante la noche, pero finalmente el sueño la había vencido. Estaba esforzándose mucho por él.

Se inclinó sobre ella y tomándola de los hombros, le susurró:

- Amelia... vamos, despierta.

- Hummm...- ella comenzó a mover los párpados y poco a poco irguió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero no parecía ver nada. Uno de los papelitos se le había quedado pegado a la mejilla. Zelgadis sonrió francamente al ver aquella imagen, y se lo despegó con cuidado.

- Venga, vamos a la cama.- le dijo, de nuevo en un susurro. Ella, como respuesta, empezó a quejarse débilmente, mientras su amigo la hacía levantarse de la silla y la conducía a través de la habitación, aún tomándola de los hombros.

- No, papi nooo... yo quiero quedarme aquí y jugar contigo...

- Eso no puede ser, porque ya es muy tarde, Amelia.- se preguntaba si tendría que imitar el vozarrón del príncipe Philionel para convencerla.- Aquí... eso es.- habían llegado a la cama y a pesar de sus quejas, la princesa se tendió en ella al instante. Casi instintivamente, Zelgadis recogió las mantas y la arropó. Amelia suspiró profundamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, él también sonrió.

- Que tengas buenas noches, princesa.- le dijo sin estar seguro de si ella lo escucharía o no.

- Tú también, Zel.- respondió ella casi inaudiblemente.

Él arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. Tras mirarla durante un segundo, fue a apagar las velas del escritorio. Abandonó la habitación casi de puntillas y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido. Él también se sentía cansado, así que decidió volver ya a su cuarto.

Había sido un día muy largo.

* * *

Muajajaja!  
¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todos lleguen a Zoana?  
¿Conseguirán Amelia y Zelgadis encontrar la combinación acertada?  
¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Melkor?  
¿Quién llevará el dichoso jarroncito?  
¿Dónde se habrá metido el despechado Zeros?  
¿Seguirá la autora haciendo preguntas estúpidas después de cada capítulo?  
Sólo lo podréis saber si estáis atentos y leéis el próximo y noveno capítulo de... Slayers Now!

Amelia F. Hook


	9. La Fiesta Fúnebre

- En fin, chicos... mi madre vive a las afueras de la ciudad, así que yo tengo que coger el siguiente desvío.

Estas palabras sacaron a Gaudy del estado de semiinconsciencia en el que se encontraba tras haber pasado a duras penas la noche en el carromato.

- ¿Eh¿qué...?- murmuraba incongruentemente.  
- ¡Quiere decir que te bajes del carro, Gaudy!- le espetó Lina impaciente, mientras intentaba echarlo del vehículo a empujones.

Ella bajó tras él, y en cuanto puso los pies en tierra notó algo extraño. Con curiosidad irguió la mirada hacia la ciudad que se abría ahora ante ellos. Intentó afinar el oído lo máximo posible.

- ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó la hechicera en voz alta, a pesar de que la interrogación iba dirigida más a ella misma que a ninguno de los presentes.- Música...,gente cantando y riéndose...¡cualquiera diría que parece una fiesta!- exclamó de lo más extrañada.

- ¡Genial!- le interrumpió su compañero de viajes- se ve que llegamos en el momento más propicio¿eh, Lina? Seguro que hay degustación de platos típicos, je je je.

- Qué rápido te has despertado...- le contesto ella con ironía a la vez que Gaudy ya se frotaba las manos de pura satisfacción.- ¿Sabe usted por casualidad que fiesta se celebra estos días?- preguntó Lina al dueño del carro, que estaba ya arreando a los caballos para marcharse.

- Pues, la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa- es que no tengo ni idea. Mi madre se ha mudado aquí hace poco, Zoana no es mi lugar de procedencia.

- Claro, claro...- contestó Lina, desilusionada. Al darse cuenta de que su benefactor se alejaba, exclamó risueña:

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo, señor!

- ¡Si podemos hacer algo por usted...!- añadió Gaudy, sumándose al agradecimiento. Pero el hombre simplemente alzó una mano mientras su carro avanzaba, y contestó, a modo de despedida:

-¡Me habéis animado el viaje, chicos! Eso es suficiente para mí.

Como estaba de espaldas a ellos, ni Lina ni Gaudy pudieron notar la siniestra sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Una media hora más tarde, a Lina no le cabía ya ninguna duda: las guirnaldas adornaban plazas y calles, no dejaba de oírse música por cada rincón, las muchachas sacaban sus mejores galas, y ninguna de las tantas y tantas personas que llenaban la ciudad parecía hartarse nunca de comer y beber, a pesar de que lo hacían constantemente.

Salían en ese momento de la posada donde habían parado a tomar algo, pues para ambos había sido imposible soportar más de diez minutos la tortura de observar como todos engullían deliciosos platos mientras ellos tenían el estómago vacío.  
Tras recuperar todas sus capacidades gracias al suculento almuerzo, la hechicera comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo. No hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta de que Zoana no parecía precisamente un reino que estuviese guardando luto por su recién fallecido monarca. Tal vez habían hecho todo el viaje en vano...

- Oye Lina¿tú estás segura de que todos estos saben que se les ha muerto el rey?- le interrogó Gaudy, casi leyéndole el pensamiento.

- ¿Y tú no te has planteado que quizás nuestra información fuera falsa?- contestó ella, malhumorada.

- Puede ser…- murmuró él, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.- Puede ser que la muerte de Moros haya coincidido con una especie de fiesta nacional. Y que Martina haya decidido posponer el anuncio de la noticia hasta que la fiesta termine, para que no tengan que suspenderla por el luto.

Lina estaba asombrada por el razonamiento, pero aún así no lo veía factible. Era difícil imaginarse a Martina manteniendo en secreto una tragedia personal de tal calibre con el único motivo altruista de que sus súbditos pudiesen disfrutar de los días de fiesta. A no ser que la pérdida no significase mucho para ella… pero no, imposible. Una de las pocas personas por las que la princesa había demostrado tener verdadero afecto, era por su padre. De todas maneras, era inútil seguir adivinando sin conocer más datos, así que, sacudiendo la cabeza, concluyó:

- Sea como sea, pienso averiguar que diablos pasa en este reino de locos.

- Entonces, tal vez deberíamos ir al palacio.- dijo el espadachín, orgulloso de su ocurrencia.

- Exacto, Gaudy.- respondió Lina con retintín.- Pero antes, quiero echarle un vistazo desde aquí…¡Levitación!

Y sin dar ninguna otra explicación, subió hasta el tejado de la casa más alta de la plazoleta donde se encontraban.

- ¡Lina¿Qué haces?- exclamó él, aunque no con demasiada sorpresa; ya estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas reacciones de su compañera.

- Tú espérame ahí, bajo en seguida.- dijo ella distraídamente mientras sacaba un pequeño catalejo de uno de sus numerosos bolsillos, y lo desplegaba.

- De eso nada, yo también quiero mirar.

La gente que estaba en la plaza comenzó a observar con curiosidad hacia el lugar donde estaban, no sólo porque hacía un momento una chiquilla pelirroja acabara de volar hasta un tejado, sino también porque era divertido presenciar cómo aquel joven guerrero rubio intentaba trepar por una de las paredes de la casa, agarrándose a Dios sabe qué.

Cuando la imagen ampliada del palacio de Zoana llegó a los ojos de Lina, muchos recuerdos llegaron también a su mente. Ella misma había destruido aquel palacio haría unos tres años, por una disputa con el rey Moros y su hija. La reconstrucción aún no había finalizado del todo, aunque el edificio ya poseía parte de su antiguo esplendor. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad, también estaba engalanado, pero un aire mucho más sombrío lo rodeaba. Nadie parecía estar celebrando en él ninguna fiesta.

- Hum… hay muchas personas entrando por aquella pequeña puerta de la izquierda. Pero no parece una recepción festiva. Más bien…

-¡Déjame miraaar!- la interrumpió Gaudy, quien, tras sus esfuerzos, había alcanzado ya el tejado.

- Muchos de ellos son guardias.- prosiguió Lina, ignorándolo.- Los demás, van vestidos con ropas elegantes… pero serias.

La muchacha se quedó un momento escuchando el eco de sus propias palabras. ¿Había dado Gaudy en el clavo¿Era aquello un funeral… secreto?

Mientras meditaba bajó el catalejo, circunstancia que el espadachín aprovechó para tomarlo de entre sus manos. Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, ella perdida en sus pensamientos, y él observando atentamente a través del catalejo.

- ¡Mira! Está entrando un juez. –dijo Gaudy de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Un juez?- repitió Lina, de lo más extrañada.- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes reconocer a un juez, Gaudy?

- Pues claro que sí.- le respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.- Es un señor con una túnica negra y larga, y en el pecho una cinta ancha y blanca con adornos dorados. Es el símbolo del Colegio de Justicia, que es como una Escuela de Hechiceros, pero de jueces.

Lina lo miraba estupefacta. Estaba empezando a pensar que le habían cambiado a su Gaudy. Él se dio cuenta de la asombrada mirada de su compañera, y añadió rápidamente:

- Cuando era pequeño, vivía cerca del Colegio de Justicia. Había uno en mi pueblo.- y seguidamente volvió a observar el palacio.

- Detrás del juez han entrado dos guardias más... cuatro señoras muy elegantes... Amelia y Zelgadis... otro guardia.

- ¿Qué...¡QUIÉN?- gritó la hechicera, casi resbalándose del tejado.

- Otro guardia, he dicho.- repitió Gaudy, aún concentrado en mirar a través del cachivache.

- ¡NO, IDIOTA!- exclamó ella exasperada, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba de nuevo su catalejo y lo utilizaba para sacudirle en la cabeza- ¡Acabas de decir algo sobre Amelia y Zel!

- ¡Ah, sí!- dijo el espadachín, masajeándose la coronilla y lanzando miradas de reproche- Acaban de entrar por la misma puerta que los demás.

- ¡Pues yo no veo nada!- le contradijo Lina, que volvía a mirar.

- Eso es porque ya han entrado, pero puedo asegurarte que los he visto hace tan solo un momento.- ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga, añadió, casi ofendido:- No te lo creas si no quieres.

- Venga ya, no fastidies...- murmuró la muchacha como única respuesta, más para ella misma que para él. Era demasiada casualidad. ¿Por qué cada vez que se disponía a recorrer el mundo volvía a encontrárselos? No es que le molestara, al contrario; tras tantas aventuras pasadas juntos, les había cogido mucho cariño. Se podría decir que los extrañaba bastante. Pero era muy curioso cómo su aparición solía indicar que comenzaban los problemas y los auténticos líos, aunque ellos no tuvieran ninguna relación directa. De repente le asaltó el extraño pensamiento de que parecía que alguien, en algún lugar, disfrutaba viéndolos a ellos cuatro en dificultades. Al momento después, ignorando aquellas absurdas elucubraciones, Lina se irguió con energías renovadas y dijo en voz muy alta y alegre:

- ¡Bueno, Gaudy! Si antes teníamos pensado presentarnos en el palacio de Martina, ahora debemos ir con más razón. Tengo que averiguar si estás en lo cierto. ¡Vamos allá!- exclamó Lina Inverse llena de entusiasmo.

- ¡Whooaaaaah LINAAA!- gritó el muchacho de repente. Y es que Lina no se había dado demasiada cuenta de que la palmadita en el hombro que acababa de propinar a su amigo había sido algo más enérgica de lo debido... y como consecuencia, el afamado y temido espadachín Gaudy Gabriev perdía el equilibrio y resbalaba sin poder evitarlo por el tejado.

- ¡Pero QUÉ HACES IMBE...AAAH!- gritó también Lina después de él, ya que, no se sabe si por reflejos o por venganza, Gaudy se había agarrado en el último momento a su capa, provocando, como es obvio, que ella también cayese, y los dos acabaran estampados contra el suelo. A pesar de la fiesta, la plaza entera pareció dejar durante un segundo sus entretenimientos para mirarlos con curiosidad redoblada. Un trío de borrachos empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

- Gaudy, cerebro de medusa...- murmuró la temible hechicera, sin fuerzas aún para mover un músculo- cuando me levante te vas a enterar...

* * *

- ¡Vaya...! Qué ambientazo¿no? 

Ése era el comentario que todos habían tenido en mente desde la primera vez que pisaron Zoana, pero tan sólo la princesa Amelia, con su mezcla de inocencia y desparpajo habitual se había atrevido al fin a manifestarlo con palabras. Parecía que los aires festivos imperantes en la ciudad no hacían más que subir su ya elevado estado de animo, de manera que la joven princesa pululaba por el lugar con una alegría pintada en el rostro que contrastaba con el elegante traje de luto color morado muy oscuro que vestía para la ocasión. La guardia real también lucía su uniforme de luto. Incluso la apariencia de Zelgadis había cambiado: aunque en un principio no tenía pensado hacer ningún cambio en su vestimenta, finalmente había acabado accediendo a sustituir su típica capa blanca por otra de color negro, y su antiguo broche color escarlata por un crespón del mismo color morado que el vestido de la princesa. El joven recordó por un momento la pequeña disputa que habían tenido a cuenta de ello:

- Pero Amelia... creí que sólo los malvados vestían de color negro.- le había comentado con más intención de pincharla que de otra cosa, pues ya casi había perdido todas las esperanzas de poder permanecer con sus atavíos habituales.

-Es algo más complicado...- explicó ella mientras se hacía los últimos retoques frente a un espejo.- El negro simboliza el luto por la muerte. Las personas o seres malvados viven en un luto permanente porque sus almas bienhechoras y justicieras murieron cuando ellos decidieron abrazar la senda del mal.- cuando finalizó la frase, la muchacha parecía tener fuego en los ojos.

- Claro, no sé como no lo entendí antes...- murmuró Zelgadis para sí, sin atreverse a hacer ninguna otra queja.

Vestidos de luto y todo, era imposible evadir el sentimiento festivo que les rodeaba, y Amelia era la que menos molesta parecía por ello.

- Zel- le dijo ella de repente, sin mirarlo siquiera, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a un grupo de bailarines- he decidido que seas tú el que vaya a darle formalmente el pésame a Martina.- dicho esto se volvió con una sonrisa y añadió:- ¡Creo que voy a tomar unas clases de baile tradicional!

- ¡Quéee?- exclamó Zelgadis, totalmente desubicado. Ni él mismo podría haber dicho en ese momento cuál de estas dos ideas le aterraba más: la de imaginarse a todos los jóvenes muchachos del lugar pujando por dar una clase de baile a Amelia, o la de verse a sí mismo lidiando en soledad con la excéntrica (y además, ahora destrozada) princesa de Zoana.- Pero bueno, Amelia... tú eres aquí la diplomática...yo...

- ¡Es bromaa!- le cortó ella, con una mueca burlona.- No deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho- le aconsejó, esta vez con una sonrisa franca.

- No me lo he creído ni por un momento- murmuró Zel, más serio que nunca, mientras volvían a encaminarse hacia el palacio. Ante el gesto de incredulidad de la princesa, añadió:- Simplemente pensé que había oído mal, eso es todo.

- Yaaa claro...- contestó Amelia, conteniendo una risita, y satisfecha por haber conseguido tomarle el pelo a su acompañante. De todas formas, como se dio cuenta que, a juzgar por la expresión de Zelgadis, era inoportuno seguir haciendo leña del árbol caído, decidió cambiar de tema.- La última vez que vine aquí, también estaban de fiesta. Qué curioso¿no?- con gesto algo más sombrío, incluso acusador, apuntilló:- Espero que no se trate de otra trampa.

- Si es así, te aseguro que en esta ocasión yo no tengo nada que ver.- dijo su compañero, algo más animado. Recordar aquél momento en el que se enfrentó a Amelia cara a cara no le hacía sentir mal; al contrario: casi le causaba risa. Aquello había sido de todo menos un combate de verdad.

- Eso espero, porque la próxima vez no dudaré un segundo en darte tu merecido.- le advirtió ella, resueltamente.

- Como si pudieras...- contestó Zel, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Por primera vez en el día su rostro lucía una sonrisa.

Amelia se colocó rápidamente ante a él con los brazos en jarras, y le dijo, medio en broma medio en serio:  
- ¿Acaso me estás retando, Zelgadis Greywords?

- ¿Yo¡Nunca!- contesto él, fingiendo asombro. Luego, pasó frente a ella, como ignorándola, y continuó:- No antes de que termines de descifrar el manuscrito. Cuando lo hayas terminado, podré hacerte picadillo sin contemplaciones.- Y siguió caminando sin volver la vista hacia ella. Amelia se había quedado petrificada y con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan grosero y tan cruel? Cerró los puños con fuerza. Lo alcanzó corriendo y le dijo, sin saber ya muy bien si hablaba en serio o no:

- ¡Entonces, tal vez no debería darme tanta prisa en comprobar...!

Él se volvió de repente, acercó su cara a la de ella, y con una sonrisa triunfal, musitó:- Era broma.- Y volvió a caminar.

La princesa guardó silencio durante unos instantes, mirando hacia el camino que les quedaba por recorrer. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Entornó los ojos, sonrió meneando la cabeza, y corrió por segunda vez para alcanzar a Zelgadis.

- No dejas pasar ni una¿eh?- le dijo, en cuanto llegó a su altura.

- Me gusta aprender de mis maestros.- concluyó él, con una sonrisa conciliadora.- Vamos, no te enfades.- dijo, propinándole a la princesa un suave codazo. Ella bajó la vista y empezó a sonrojarse, lo que hizo que Zelgadis se planteara si había hecho algo fuera de lugar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él ya estaba también todo lo rojo que su piel pétrea permitía vislumbrar.

- ¡Mira, nuestra guardia ya está entrando!- exclamó Amelia de repente.- Será mejor que nos demos prisa.- y aceleró el paso con decisión.

La entrada a palacio que estaba abierta no era la principal, sino una entrada secundaria de tamaño mediano en la cual la muralla que separaba al edificio de la ciudad y el propio palacio se fundían en uno, de manera que no tuvieron que atravesar ningún jardín. La puerta, custodiada por dos soldados lanza en mano, parecía más sencilla de lo normal, seguramente debido a que era de reciente construcción (o reconstrucción). Los soldados los dejaron pasar sin problemas, aunque dirigieron una mirada nada amigable hacia Zelgadis, quien en ese momento tuvo la clara impresión de que si su entrada era permitida allí tan sólo se debía a la persona a la que acompañaba.

Accedieron a una estancia que, por su tamaño y disposición parecía ser la antesala de otra mucho mayor. Amelia miró a su alrededor: los crespones y cortinajes negros colocados por toda la habitación, no hacían más que enfatizar la ya de por sí lúgubre sensación que transmitían el pulcro suelo de mármol negro y las paredes de piedra, salpicadas de motivos tales como dragones, gárgolas y cráneos de animales. En la pared frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme puerta de madera tallada por la que ya entraban muchos de los invitados. A su izquierda, una gruesa cortina oscura aislaba una parte de la sala. Algunas personas la apartaban para salir, normalmente lo hacían algo más pálidos de lo normal, y con la mirada perdida. Todos ellos lucían grandes galas oscuras.

- Algo me dice que Moros está ahí dentro.- murmuró Amelia débilmente, señalando a la izquierda.

- Es lo más seguro.- ratificó Zelgadis recuperando la neutralidad en su voz.- Pero creo que tendrás que ir tú sola a saludarle.

Tras decir esto hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a unas personas que intentaban entrar a través de la cortina. Un sirviente de palacio los había detenido y hablaba con ellos seriamente. Al final, sólo aquél que tenía pinta de ostentar el cargo más importante pudo pasar, mientras que los demás se retiraron.

- ¿Ves? Tan sólo dejan pasar a las grandes personalidades.- le dijo a la princesa, a la vez que le daba una palmadita en el hombro.  
Amelia se volvió hacia él, la expresión de sus rostro denotaba claramente que lo último que le apetecía era traspasar ella sola aquella cortina.

- Supongo que tengo que hacerlo.- suspiró con fastidio.

- Estaremos esperándote en la sala grande.- le respondió Zelgadis para tranquilizarla, justo antes de encaminarse hacia la enorme puerta de madera.

Tras mostrar al sirviente la insignia de la casa real de Sylon, Amelia pudo pasar a la parte oculta de la antesala. Al momento sus sospechas se verificaron: sobre un atrio central, engalanado de flores y crespones, descansaba un imponente ataúd abierto, fabricado en madera de ébano y con adornos en plata. Se encontraba, además, flanqueado por cuatro gruesas velas sustentadas por sus respectivas patas de hierro forjado.

Los últimos visitantes dejaban el lugar apresuradamente, no sin antes saludar y presentar sus respetos al único miembro de la familia real que se encontraba allí: el joven príncipe de Zoana, Zanglus... el ex-espadachín mercenario.


End file.
